


Dizzy Up The Girl

by AlexxAplin, Glytchy



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Cutting, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Hiding Medical Issues, Human in the supernatural world, ILL TAG AS I GO ITS A MONSTER I'VE LOST CONTROL, Mentally unstable character, Mentions and later appeareances of real persons, Self Harm, Slow Burn, skipping meds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxAplin/pseuds/AlexxAplin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glytchy/pseuds/Glytchy
Summary: Rebekah is in London for a few years and meets Tessa a strange and sweet human girl that knows nothing of the supernatural world. She instantly adores Rebekah and they become best friends. Rebekah has to leave but they keep in touch.Tessa is hiding many things from Rebekah...DUN DUN DUN!!!!Not beta read





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know that google translate is awful.

Rebekah was running through the streets of London making her way in a rush to get to the movie she wanted to see. At this rate all the seats would be taken. The good ones at the least. 

Not that it mattered she'd merely compel any one in her way. Gliding sensually through the doors she presented her ticket and followed the instructions given to the right theater. Begrudgingly she saw all the seats were filled. 

Then a hand shot in the air a young woman with the whitest hair she'd even seen waving frantically. 

"Moi! Moi! Your late sis come on I saved you a seat!" The girl called, enthusiastic but still timid hopeful. 

Clearly she new they weren't sisters Rebekah could hear the tremor of her heart the lie, but a free seat was a free seat and there were people staring, so she did what anyone would climbed the tacky stairs and settled into the seat next to the pale girl. "Hello there. And just what is your name little sister?" Rebekah grinned ear to ear when the very human young woman choked on her drink a bit. 

"T-Tessa...heh I-I uh" She leaned in close cupping her hands over her mouth to let the stranger hear her, having no clue she was anything but human. That there was anything but humans in the world. "I always try to save one seat for anyone that happens to be late. If I can...I like this seat best and it helps make friends"

 

Rebekah blinked at the innocent and truly kind gesture the girl seemed so eager to keep doing, foolish as it was. "And what happens if you gain a pervert? Hm?" She pointed out with a perfect brow cocked. 

"Oh uh...I-I am not stupid you know. I have butterfly knife and um see pepper spray. Military strength. My Papa he gave it to me." 

"How old are you sweetling?" 

"Sixteen currently. I'm Tessa by the way. Pleased to meet you" Tessa offered her hand shyly. 

"Well I am very happy to meet you. My name is Rebekah and I'd adore being your friend. Would you like to go to lunch with me after this? I'm terribly new to London itself and you seem to know your way, especially if you got here so early" 

Tessa broke into a truly endearing and brilliant smile, her whole face lit up with it her eyes sparkling. "I'd love that!" 

"SSSSHHHHHHH!!!!!" A very angry looking man leaned between them, a vein positively throbbing in his bald head, spittle flying as he hushed them. "I'm already in this fuckin theater against me god damn will I'm not bout to let a couple little whores run at the mouth and ruin it for me wife so shut it ya slags!” 

Tessa meeped. quite literally the whole word, distressed and terrified. Rebekah gripped the arm of the theater chair so hard it groaned, her glorious and beautiful face twisted in fury she locked eyes with the vulgar man. "You will apologize to my little sister right this moment and then keep your lips together the whole film, with a smile." She commanded him. The man's face smoothed into the appearance of guilty and solemn. 

"I am so very sorry lil miss, I didn't mean a word of it. Please forgive my horrible language." He sat back with a smile on his face and hugged his very confused wife to his side. 

"I-I...he just...what the bloody..." Tessa gawked, there was no picking her jaw up from the floor, "That was the coolest most amazing you just and he and WHAT!" She shouted before turning scarlet when the whole theater except the bald man shushed her. "Sorry sorry!" The pale blonde ducked into her seat more

Rebekah giggled watching her. "Let's just enjoy the movie shall me poppet?" She grinned helping the young human settle once again. After the theater let out Tessa confessed she need to take a bio break and rushed to the restrooms, leaving Rebekah a moment of privacy, she bolted after the vulgar bald man and snatched him. 

Leaving his wife lost and confused on what happened. 

"You oaf, boorish and of ill repute I detest men such as you!" She snarled ripping into his neck and sucking him dry, she then dashed to the theater once more into the restrooms to see that she'd gotten messy, looking as though she'd had a severe nose bleed.

"OH MY GOD REBEKAH! That's-" Tessa gagged pinching her nose her eyes watering so hard her eyeliner was running. "Oh my god are you anemic!? Did you hit your nose!? Blood pressure! ACK WE NEED TO GET YOU TO A HOSPITAL THERE'S EMERGENCY SERVICES UP THE ROAD!" Tessa screamed grabbing Rebekah's wrist and pulling her out, utterly unaware that the bloody woman was allowing her to do so. 

"It's alright Tessa sweetie listen you are looking rather ill it's just a nose bleed I swear I'll be fine!" She had to keep from bursting into laughter as the young woman pulled her along. 

"MOVE PEOPLE MOVE EMERGENCY NOSE BLEED PLEASE MOVE YOUR BUMS!" Tessa shouted, all hints of timidness gone from her as she worried about getting Rebekah assistance, they got outside and all the way to the Emergency clinic pulling Rebekah inside, asking a million medical questions all the way.

The nurse on call gawked, not one patient all day and then a panic stricken teen and her cousin come in and the older girl is gushing blood. "Sit down good lord what happened!?" Tessa was about to fly into a stressed out explanation when Rebekah stopped her and handed her a billfold of money. 

"Tessa be a dear and go get me a new blouse, anything that looks like this or as close to it, in this color, sans blood of course my dove. I'll be right as rain and you can get away from all this blood since it's making you sickly. Get something sweet to drink as well alright sweetie? It'll pick you right up." She ushered Tessa out and waited till she saw the girl run off towards a highend shop. 

She'd be a while she hoped. "Miss I need your name and address, We can wait for you to fill out paper work till I've got you patched up." Rebekah rounded on the woman smiling sweetly. No paperwork. You never saw me nor that girl. It's been calm all day, boring really."

The woman repeated the words, returning to her desk chair. Rebekah dashed away to clean up her face of all traces of blood and wait for Tessa to come back. 

Exactly one hour later a very upset and flustered Tessa returned with a nervous shake to all of her, two drinks in hands and two full bags. "Please I am so sorry I don't know your size and nothing there looked like that I panicked and got four of everything that I could in the sizes they provided and the woman at the shop thought I was crazy!! Or spoilt and I-I" She broke into tears and flopped to into the chair beside Rebekah. 

"Do you cry like this over everything sweetie? My goodness you are going to get wrinkles before you are twenty. Please just relax, we can return anything that doesn't fit us. It's easy my frazzled friend. Now now no more crying" Rebekah took the bags and one of the drinks Tessa offered suggesting she drink her own while it was still nice and cold, "I'll go try these on in the loo just there" She pointed to the restroom and patted Tessa's hair. "Calm down." 

Nodding Tessa sniffled loudly and sipped at her icy drink, trying to calm down, she'd definitely screwed up in not taking her medicine today. Her emotions were getting control of her. If she calmed down...if she got control of herself she'd take one. "Wait...US!?" She yelped. 

Rebekah listened from the bathroom, covering a laugh at the girls shout. "Oh my I think I love her very much. I'm not going to let any harm come to my new friend. What a lovely little sister." She grinned though wondered what sort of medicine the girl was taking. The Original could smell it on her skin.

Discreetly pouring out the drink while in the restroom Rebekah found a suitable top amid all the other tops, she would return them all then take Tessa for a real shopping trip and really watch her get worked up. What a wonderful day this had turned out to be. 

Tugging the tags off the top she returned to a fidgeting and tired looking Tessa. "Are you alright darling?" 

Tessa looked up smiling sheepishly, her eyes a little puffy from crying. "I'm so sorry. So did I get a top that worked? It looks great on you." She had finished her drink and was glad to see that Rebekah had too. 

"Come along sweetheart lets go return these and pull a little Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman."

"The commission scene?" She perked taking Rebekah's hands. "Oh I do adore you sweetheart. Yes that's the exact scene. I love that movie. Hopeless romantic and such" The vampiress grinned ear to ear

Tessa smiled broadly. "Me too I love happy endings. They're my favorite. So did you just move here? I can help you get a bus pass. Driving round here is just ludicrous. Do you have a cell phone? I know the libraries around here and the second hand shops. Um places way cheaper then that shop I went too it's just that your top looked so expensive." 

"It's fine I promise. Come along Tessa." She lead the girl out and into the busy street toward the shop. They spent the day just being regular girls, exchanging numbers and Tessa helped Rebekah set up an email, teasing her a bit for not already having one. They talked and ate together though Rebekah had to compel Tessa into thinking that she was eating each time. It actually disgusted her to keep doing it. Made her feel terrible. But it kept her from asking questions. 

\--- 

Rebekah made it a full two years being bestfriends with Tessa, taking to slipping the girl vervain at every chance and gifting her little baubles, bits of jewelry and knickknacks around her house that all had the plant in them. She had too. She couldn't take messing with Tessa's head after the first few months. Then she got wind that Klaus was looking for her. 

She had to leave, she wouldn't be able to go back to Tessa right away, she called her as she packed begging her to forgive her for the rush and that she'd call her when she landed in the states. 

Tessa had been heartbroken, absolutely gutted the lose the best and only true friend she'd ever had in her life. She pleaded for her not to go but Rebekah stated that it was unavoidable. She swore to take her medicine properly and not be such an embarrassment, that she could be a better bestfriend.

Rebekah nearly caved then and there and went to the crying girl, instead she thought of how her family would ruin the girl poison her and make her like them a monster. 

"It's not your fault Tess. I really do have to leave. There's things going on in the states with people I thought I'd gotten rid of. That I swore to never see again but now it is literally impossible to deny. I'm so sorry darling. I swear I will call as soon as I land, and I'll text you and email you the whole way that I am able. I'll take photos of the clouds for you. And Tessa stop saying such terrible things. You are the best little sister in the whole world I swear it! I love you so so so much sweetie and I'd stay if I could."

Sobbing Tessa said she'd never forget her and hope that she'd come back soon, told her to be safe, fighting back begging to be taken with her. Her heart was a complete mess, scattered burned shards hurting so deeply. 

Her phone rang through the day and night, a pause of around two hours had her climbing the walls then a furious phone call from Rebekah, she was spitting venom about a horrendous flight attendant that had dared confiscate her phone. 

Tessa hadn't thought she was going to be able to laugh with out Bekah there to egg her on but now she was beside herself with laughter losing her shit over the fury of her bestfriend, how she couldn't BELIEVE the woman had gotten so full of herself. 

After cursing up a storm she told Tessa she had to go, she'd message her as often as she could, she pleaded with the white haired amber eyed girl to take care of herself all day everyday, make sure she didn't get too messed up and that if Rebekah didn't call or text or email her for extended periods it was because of garbage with her stresses statside, NOT because she was ignoring Tessa. 

Tessa promised to try. 

That was all she could do. 

-Two years and millions of emails and texts later- 

Rebekah had finally gotten a chance to sit down and relax, to look at her phone. Four Days had passed. Tessa was probably beside herself with worry, she'd have to make sure the girl wasn't skipping her medicine and getting drunk or being fighty...not that Tessa did the later two. 

The medicine however. Hmm. Opening an email from Tessa, Rebekah smiled as she read it over until her heart stopped, a small panicked sound escaping her, she read it again and again with growing terror. 

*I'm super happy to say that after all these years since you left I have the money saved up, my passports all set and my own little house bought and paid for in New Orleans. I'm writing this email to tell you that as of today I am an American citizen and will be landing at the Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport by Friday afternoon. Don't worry about picking me up. Just meet me here it's my house. Like I actually OWN it. my parents helped me get it. Nothing major but it's mine and it's in the French Quarter. I am dying to see you. I remember you telling me all the time that you wished I lived there near you. So I decided that I would. HURRY I'LL BE WAITING SOON! Sincerely, The Bestie that's better then all the restie*

Rebekah felt her stomach twist. How on Earth had Tessa kept this all to herself the girl didn't keep secrets FOR GOD SAKE she could barely keep a birthday or holiday gift secret. How could this happen, how was Rebekah going to keep her safe. From ALL of them. Not even Elijah could know.

\--Tessa's apartment-- 

Everything was finally put away, Tessa was humming along to the music as she rechecked everything and puttered around the house....HER house, it made her shriek to say that out loud, that this place was hers and her alone. She checked her phone and emails all four of them and her twitter, all her social media. All the ways Rebekah could contact her. 

There was nothing to occupy her right now...she had to wait for her internet and cable to arrive. Good thing she had her cell phone. 

And unlimited data. "Cha boys and girls I'm set! For now...just hope I don't miss that game event...well any of the five of them..ugh why all at once?!" She groaned and flailed around in her bed the black out curtains surrounding her bed all pulled back and tied safely so that her flailing wouldn't yank anything down. 

Her doorbell going off sent her screaming into the closet panic electrifying her, then all at once she turned bright red and rushed to the front door fixing her lightly curled hair adjusting her glasses. 

"Who is it?" She called. 

Rebekah had nearly broke the door down hearing Tessa scream but immediately recalled Tessa had an issue with sudden loud noises. "You STILL scream like a soaking cat the moment a doorbell goes off?" She called through the door quickly bracing herself when a new and extremely delighted scream.

Tessa flung the door open with zeal barrel cringing when it smacked the inner wall harshly, her arms going around the tall well dressed blonde. "BEKAH BEKAH BEKAH YOU'RE HERE! WHAT KEPT YOU!!!??" 

"Tessa my darling girl what on Earth are you doing here?! Have you lost your mind?!" 

Whimpering and pulling back Tessa looked afraid. "Aren't...you happy to see me? Was it...I...uh...I couldn't just stay in London any more...I missed you. It's been years...and you seemed settled and you said...you said that you missed me so greatly and that you wanted to see me again" 

Rebekah gasped. "Tessa you've dyed your hair and lost your accent...WHY!?" She ushered the distraught girl inside and closed the door locking every lock. "Oh sweetie of course I am happy to see you but...to come here all the way just for me?" 

"I didn't" Tessa pouted, puffing her cheeks petulantly. 

"You're email said...Tessa where did you get all the money for this?" She finally looked around the beautiful home and noticed that not only did Tessa have a rather tastefully applied purple pink hue to her hair she had rather perfectly applied makeup and fashionable clothes on, her stance was a little provocative. 

"Oh my god Tessa you're a model!" 

"How do you do that!? Holy fuck nuts woman you are spot on. I haven't even gotten a chance to say anything." She grinned, her white straight teeth exposed. Tessa reminded herself not to rub her fore arms, not to draw more attention to her covered wrists then needed. 

She had an insane amount of silver bracelets on a lot of which had been given to her by Rebekah back in London. "But yeah I well heh I got picked up a year or so ago. I'm pretty big in the Nordic modeling scene, that killer bone structure unh!" She thrust her hips and did a little dance. 

Rebekah's eyes bugged her lips parted in shock. "Stop that right now. Don't swear. You never swear. Ah no, no my little sister doesn't curse. And she doesn't gyrate like that." 

"You're worried about that? what the fu-heck are you going to do about my drug addiction?" Tessa deadpanned. The look on Rebekah's face was the most terrifying thing Tessa had ever seen, and had her freaking out. "HOLY FUCK THERE's NO DRUGS AH SCARY FACE SCARY FACE PLEZ NU PLEZ NO! Oh chéri, mon bébé a cessé de me regarder comme ça!" She defaulted into French with out thinking. (oh dear baby Hades stop looking at me like that!)

"YOU SPEAK FRENCH!?!" Rebekah screamed. "Since when Tessa how have you kept all of this hidden away!? You never keep secrets!" She was out of her mind with shock. Awe at the changes to the girl. 

"You haven't noticed my piercings either..." She got in Bekah's face laughing and showing off the hoops in her lip, two perfectly spaced at each side of her lower lip and a stud in the exact center of her bottom lip. "I get more work in the Nordic fields and then also the punk/goth/ska/emo scenes. I'm taking time off for a bit to get settled here but in like two months I'm taking off for Transyl-fuckin-vania REBEKAH! CASTLE DRACULA! Can you believe this shit?!" 

Tessa grinned brightly again and Rebekah gasp grabbing her jaw tugging her upper lip up. "WHAT SORT OF PIERCING IS THAT TESSA!?" 

"Huh?? Oh oh mmm you mean my smiley?! It's called that cause you mostly only see it when I smile. Or when anyone that has one smiles." 

"Tessa what have they done to you my sweet baby sister!?" Bekah swoon dramatically, falling to the nearest couch a deep purple leather thing that was obscenely comfortable. 

"Movies and drinks? Kinda maybe I should catch you up on everything that I didn't tell you...I can show you the vlogs from my photos shoots and my work..how about that? Oh you ever heard of a TV show called Vikings? Do you watch TV? Hmm it doesn't matter I'll show you the few episodes I'm in teehee come on... Annnnd I got clothes for you from some of the jobs I did that let me keep ish."

"What sort of clothes?" Rebekah asked, pretending she wasn't immediately interested in this prospect. 

"AHA! THAT'S MY BEKAH!" Tessa grabbed her arms and pulled Rebekah with her, laughing when the older woman began fawning over her bedroom. 

The deep red and purple bed covers, the gothic style bedframes the cast iron bedside lamps. "Oh my...oh Tessa is that Bumbles? That's Bumbles the penguin from that carnival we attended. You still have him." 

"Duh bitch." 

"Excuse me!?" 

"Uh...too many months around foul mouthed models and playing video games....with angry squakers and uh that face you are doing to face again, LOOK BEKAH I KNOW GERMAN! Das ist ziemlich cool, aber es ist immer noch beängstigend wie fuck wenn du mich so ansiehst!" She grinned (This is pretty cool, but it's still scary like fuck when you look at me like that)

"You know I understand both French and German right!" 

"Gut scheiße" (Well shit) 

"Sprache!" (Language) Bekah stomped her foot admonishing the younger woman.

\---

They spent the rest of the day with Tessa letting Rebekah try on things and together they fawned over hot actors and male models that she'd worked with. "Mmm no no he's gay. Like hard core total power bottom, his husband is a switch...you keep bugging your eyes out at me and they will POP OUT BEKAH! I couldn't stay all timid and mousy forever. Besides I wanted to be beautiful and strong like you"

"Stop cursing it's vulgar!" 

"Wait till you see me play a video game I own called Overwatch. And something called Mass Effect...Imma introduce you to sexy space boyfriends" She laughed "My internet and cable will be installed soon enough. Maybe I can come round yours with my gaming laptop and leech your wifi?" 

"NO!" Rebekah shouted, startling Tessa. "No you can't, my room mates are pigs I can't stand to let you see the state of it..." 

"Shit! Damn! Ok!" Tessa felt tightness in her chest, the paranoia of rejection. 

"Oh, oh Tessa I remember that look. I promise I'm not rejecting you...the truth is my family are all terrible people and I don't want you getting hurt. Please understand. I'll come visit you every day all day for as long as I can. But things are as always crazy with them. I have to be careful. Can you understand?" 

Pouting, Tessa bumped shoulders with Rebekah and kissed her cheek. "Let's get my laptop and get a fu-...stinking hot chocolate or something, Did you see my car Bekah. Hm no wait it's in the...the Garage! You know how much it cost to get my baby here in America!?" She beamed getting to her feet. 

"I need my lappy to show you the site for my agency. I bet they'd love you! We could be modeling sisters." Changing her clothes she got into pair of denim shorts, thigh high tights, black and lightly see through, a bra and then her new Richcoco women's black dress elegant, it was vintage Double Breasted slim sleeveless, a bit Backless and cupped under her bust nicely.

Grinning Tessa ran a comb through her hair and encouraged Rebekah to borrow something, as she tugged some knee high boots on then fixed her make up making it darker sine it was getting to be twilight. She dusted lavender on the inner corners of her eyes and rimmed them in magenta eyeliner. Finishing it odd with a dark red lip. 

"I've been dying to see this city at night." 

Rebekah felt giddy and nervous, she so dearly wanted to take Tessa out and show her about but they had to be careful. Night time meant her kind were out in force. "There's a fairly nice bar that has free wifi. You'll be able to plug in there. I'll get us a private booth and we can have a great time. I'll even sneak you some drinks if you behave" 

"Yessss mother" Tessa teased packing up her laptop and getting the spare earbuds she kept a supply of because ew sharing earbuds was gross and she had her over ears set just right for her. "If the connections good enough I'll show you some of my games. Hmm does this place we’re going to sell food?" "I ate before I came over but yes it does especially for VIPS." Bekah grinned. "I'm borrowing your Ferragamo Velour stripe block heel booties." She announced gleefully slipping them on. "I will ever be grateful that you and I have dainty, similar feet my darling." 

"It is epic. You know Bekah we could live together. Get you away from the bad family" Tessa said laughing when Bekah began strutting around in the booties.


	2. Chapter 2

\---The French Quarter Party Down Town--- 

Tessa and Rebekah had decided on a taxi instead of risking damage to Tessa's Two-Ten Transport 1956 Chevrolet Station Wagon. Slipping out of the Taxi on to the busy sidewalk the two blonde's linked arms, ignoring the cat calls and jeers from some of the males skulking about, talking together and keeping a tight hold on their bags for different reasons. 

Rebekah heard whispers in the distance, hard to make out but they were being followed. Someone a group, was following her and Tessa. Rebekah tried speeding them along but Tessa was dawdling something fierce staring at everything with glee. 

"RENATA!?" Female voices shrieked making many people stop and stare, looking around. All but Tessa, she was rolling her eyes and muttering curses before plastering a big smile on her face and turning towards the mixed group of teens. "Oh my god guys look it is Renata! I Told you she was that chick from Vikings and the modeling shit! I knew it, I'm such a massive fan, I have all your posters and photos shoot spreads." Rebekah grinned ear to ear at the attention her dearest friend was getting, Tessa had told her among a thousand other things that Renata was her modeling name.

The teens got excited, throwing out questions left and right begging for photos with Renata and her girlfriend. Laughing Tessa calmed them all into listening. "This is my sister. Not my girlfriend. I like grown men." She laughed. "We'll take pictures but then we gotta go. It's been ages since I got to hang with my sister ok?"   
The group enthusiastically agreed and all posed with Renata/Tessa and Rebekah making faces and getting hugs and lip prints, one girl asked for them to act like vampires and pretend to bite her. 

"Yea that's fun! I've done shoots like that before sounds brilliant." Tessa warned the girl she was going to pull her hair a bit, the girl agreed and squealed joyously, laughing Tessa wrapped her fingers in the fans hair and yanked her head gently placing her teeth against her neck, looking euphoric as if she truly were a vampire feeding. Rebekah scoffed but played along to keep from being rude she gripped the girls wrist and mimicked Tessa. The others were staring in awe before they began snapping photos. 

"I'M NEVER WASHING THIS OFF!" She screamed over the lipstick prints on her skin. More photos and a few videos, Tessa quoting the few lines she'd had in Vikings and then two of them the younger guys realized that they'd seen her as a three episode character in True Blood she was someone turned into a vampire, sired by Godric.

"Wow I...you guys know too much go gooooo home haha it was great fun meeting all of you have a great time in the big easy, watch out for the real vamps and ghosts!" She called, grabbing Rebekah's arm and cackling as she hurried her along. "Ack I'm so not used to that happening outside of Europe!" The pierced teen shivered. "My insides are fucking squirming. Total adrenaline rush!" 

They reached the bar and Rebekah compelled the employees into giving her and Tessa a private booth, and drinks and food. That they weren't to be disturbed and they'd be using the wifi. Tessa wasn't paying attention, instead she was watching the lights, feeling her head start to swim, her body swayed as the light affected her unmedicated state. 

Rebekah tugged her close and called for her to pay attention so she didn't miss the step down, they got tucked away and Tessa set about fixing and organizing the pc and getting the net connecting, she passed the other woman the unopened earbuds giggling with satisfaction over her nails clacking on the keys.

"Oh gods yes sweet internet sexitude! Unf bitches we are in. C'mere Bekah!" She practically had the older blonde in her lap as she settled her headphones into place, got the episodes pulled up started watching them. She paused the streams now and then to answer questions Rebekah had, her eyes wandering from the screen often, losing herself in the sea of people. 

Then Rebekah was shaking her harshly. 

"WHAT!?" 

"That one and that one!" Rebekah pointed out Ivar and Floki, tapping the screen so hard it warped a bit earning her hand a smack by Tessa. "You made out with them!! In the same Episode! Why I thought they were father and son." 

Tessa snickered at how into the episode she already was. "Nonoooo His Pops is him," she pulled up an image on her phone of Ragnar Lothbrok. "That's daddy to him, him, and those two" She grinned. "And Floki he took care of Ivar the Boneless for many years while Ragnar was away in Raids....you know we can just watch the whole show start to current episode." 

A non committal sound was all the answer she got until Rebekah was shaking her again and far to hard. "This is you right!!?? They bring you back to kiss these two and I KNOW they are brothers that was definitely established!" 

"Eh? Halfdan the black and Harold Finehair. That's not all I do with them on screen" She warned but it was too late and Bekah was shaking her harshly. "Oh my gods SISTER MY ARM! MY NECK WHIPLASH! DON'T SCRAMBLE ME ANYMORE I'M A MODEL NOT A OMELET!"

"Did you actually have sex with them!? Tessa on camera?!" 

"Oh my god scream that a little louder eh Bekah!? No it's all for show. Bitch I am still carrying my V-card" Tessa hissed in her ear before replacing the ear bud. "Stop being such a lunatic or we stop watching this! Good fucking grief. They only saw me naked... and had their mouths down south" 

"WHAT!?" 

"That's it game time! And food I'm fucking starving!" She waved for a waiter and ordered herself some bourbon chicken, cheese fries and a few other things then asked Rebekah what she wanted. Rebekah ordered lightly, with mixed drinks added in. 

She was going to slip Tessa as much of the food as possible when she wasn't looking that way they didn't waste much. "Tessa did you take your medicine at all today?" 

"Hmm? Yeah yeah this morning. But I'm hella wonked out and jet-lagged. That's why I'm not tired right now. Stop worrying about my medicine situation" Tessa grimaced logging into her favorite FPS. "Now this is my boyfriend." 

"Ew he's positively filthy why ever would you lay claim to that cackling buffoon?!"

"Ey, ey, ey that's enough of that it is! He's gaaawwwwgeous, ya jealous. That's Daddy" She pointed toward Roadhog grinning "He's hella massive and I am so about him too" 

"Tessa you must be joking. It says he's late 40's and seven foot something...he's OBESE!" Rebekah cringed gagging. 

Tessa clutched her laptop to the chest "TAKE IT BACK!!! THEY ARE BEAUTIFUL AS THEY ARE!!" She pointed toward

"Oh my god. I refuse to foster this poor behavior." 

"JODIE!" Tessa shrieked cackling as she righted the laptop and put herself in a match. The food arrived and the match began Tessa pulling Rebekah closer, chattering and teaching her things that she doubted the blonde would recall.

It wasn't until Tessa realized the character she was playing was spinning in place that she realized she was drunk. "Ooohhhh shit shit, Bekah...what'd you let me drink? I wasn't paying attention to anything but the game" She groaned, feeling stuffed full of food, there were too many plates, she'd not been watching what she was going...fuck. 

Rebekah petted at her head and helped her get her things put away. "Let's get you home darling. Come along." 

"Bekah...Really what all did I drink and eat?!" She had work, work that entirely depended on her appearance, if she had a bad reaction...Just because she was meant to have two months off didn't meant she was actually going to GET that whole time off. There was always a chance that a new gig would come fast. 

Sighing Rebekah none to gently shoved all the cords and the laptop into the bag tossing in the headphones as well. "Some mixed drinks. A lot of fried foods, nothing a good nights sleep won't fix, you'll be fine love don't worry." 

"I can not...Oh god Bekah that was to much...jesus I wasn't paying attention!" Was she even making sense!? The words sounded muffled and slurred.

 

"Oh Tessa." Rebekah picked her up and shouldered their bags, before slipping out the back of the bar into the empty alley where she held Tessa tight and told her to rest her head against her neck, close her eyes. 

Tessa grumbled and complained but did as she was told, whimpering until she passed out for a moment. Rolling over she groaned holding her head in hands calling weakly for Rebekah, how'd she get in bed? Tessa whimpered trying to remember anything after Rebekah picked her up and started carrying her.

"Bekah....?" Her voice croaked, dry and aching as she pulled back the curtains to see it was a new day, and Bekah was gone...a vitamin drink, a glass of water, and aspirin and a note, her glasses were there as well.

Groaning in misery she read to note that explained that she had changed Tessa and taken care of her till she fell asleep and that she'd come back as soon as she was able to get away. 

Overwhelming shame and guilt tore through her at having been a burden, she rushed into the bathroom and threw up, getting her bracelets off she dug for her razor blades tucked away in the far back, whimpers caught in her throat her finger tips trembling as she slowly drug a clean blade along her skin, thrilling when the blood plumed and her skin split open, the pain sending such deep relief through her. 

As she sliced a few more lines she let the tears flow. No one got to see this. She did everything she could to keep it hidden, even in her career. The few that did know didn't care, they made sure she did her job and that they got paid for it. No one would understand... Not that they should have too. 

Watching the blood run was like a drug, spiraling out of her and down the drains she grinned... The filthy shit was leaving her body and flushing away, when her vision started blurring she grinned, getting up carefully to clean up and wrap up the slices. Carefully she let her tub rinse out, grimacing at the ache in her knees from kneeling on the little carpet outside her bathtub.


	3. Chapter 3

\--A Few Weeks Later-- 

Tessa had kept cutting here and there and spending time with Rebekah, the time apart growing shorter and shorter which was well and good but also a little stressful for Tessa because it was harder to skip her pills and cut. 

Rebekah had been adamant about Tessa taking her medicine and drinking some foul energy drink as she called it that would help cleanse her and make her feel better, "This stuff is terrible. I rather hate it" She scowled but drank it anyways. "Now come on, it's time to go jogging." 

"I'm pretty and fashionable darling I don't need to jog." She drawled. 

"DID you REALLY just say that Bekah" Tessa rolled her eyes as she tugged on her running shoes lacing them up tightly. “Come on you get to show off your pert backside"

Taking Rebekah on a jog through the French Quarter was rather hilarious the stares and whistles were obnoxious but Rebekah was eating it up left and right, "And see you though us with out make up and sweating was an issue. Pfft ya gorgeous Bekah!" 

Rebekah scoffed and reached out to slap at Tessa's backside when a scent caught her nose and a very familiar voice called out to her.

Canaan was standing in the corner, smirking a little as he saw Rebekah and Tessa running. He had caught wind of the best friend of Rebekah's a few weeks before, but he hadn't said anything and had no intention to. He whistled slightly to the tune of "Unforgettable" by Nat King Cole. He was wearing a pair of jogging shorts and a shirt, "Mind if I join you?" He asked with a smile, wondering if Rebekah would let him join or if she would try to run him off.

Tessa grabbed Rebekah's wrist, her eyes wide with concern, the older blonde had told her of how terrible her family was and wanted nothing to do with any of them if they were as bad as Rebekah'd said. 

Rebekah felt Tessa's tension, but what on Earth could she do. If she caused a scene with him there was a deep and great chance that it'd get back to everyone else...Kol and Elijah at the very least. "O-of course...Cana...do try and keep up, We aren't just horsing around here"

Canaan smiled softly "Don't worry. I'm not a family member yet dollface. You don't have to worry about me." he smiled kindly at Rebekah and Tessa "Just an old friend" he added, doing what he could to keep up. He found it amusing that Rebekah of all people was jogging, he did it because he was technically human and he liked it, but this wasn't something he expected.

"What are you talking about?" Tessa blinked, if she didn't know better she'd swear he'd read her mind. She hadn't said it out loud right...and she'd never met him before now... "I'm sorry but uh Bekah and I are having a girl talk, bleeding quims, cramps, mood swings. Feel free to leave or here the bloody details of my menses"   
Rebekah nearly tripped trying to maintain a straight face, Tessa just said that! She could hardly believe her ears.

"I'm gay, you can't scare me off like that" Canaan quipped easily "the way you looked at me, it's clear your bestie here has told you dreadful things about her family. You don't have to worry though" he shrugged "Ohhh, mood swings and cramps. Rebekah are you sure you aren't discussing your brother instead?" he snickered.

Tessa scowled, "Aren't you cheeky. Want a cookie or somethin?" Her accent came out as she got annoyed. Why would anyone want to get in that family? Rebekah spent most of her life trying to get away, wishing she was free... 

"This is Canaan, he's with two of my brother's, Kol and Elijah." 

"BOTH?! WOT AT THE SAME TIME?!" Tessa's face turned scarlet her embarrassment so strong she lost her footing and slammed into the ground hands first, gravel biting into the soft flesh of her palms. "Shitty tits!" 

Rebekah didn't catch her, if she'd done it she'd have been to fast about it. Plus with Canaan here it was risky to show off. The mind reading witch was already giving her anxiety. "Tessa you ok?" She jogged back, crouching to help her up.

Canaan pulled out a few band-aids out of his pocket "I fall pretty frequently, I'm clumsy as hell. Are you hurt anywhere?" he asked with concern, smiling softly. "and yes, both...its a bit of an interesting tango but it works" he chuckled. He knew he was close to wearing out his welcome, but he wanted to ensure that Tessa was alright first.

Tessa stopped paying attention for a moment, her eyes on the blood welling up around the torn skin, Rebekah gripping her elbow brought her back to the conversation. "Uhm... I just uh... Blood... I'm bleeding..." She looked away, screwing up her face. 

"Does blood still turn your stomach darling?" Rebekah asked leading her toward a nearby shop to use the restroom to clean Tessa's hands.

Canaan passed Rebekah a few band-aids as they headed toward the shop. He knew he couldn't follow them too far, so he just told Tessa that it was nice to meet her, and then slipped off, not wanting to be more of a disturbance. He knew Rebekah would find him later.

Canaan was absolutely right, after spending the rest of the day with Tessa and watching a few episodes of Vikings, they even ordered Rebekah a custom laptop which she insisted stay here with Tessa. Rebekah explained that her family would likely break it. 

"Speaking of family. What the heck is the deal with Canaan? You so don't have to talk about it or anything but why was he suddenly just there? I've run the same three routes since I got here, and never once have I seen him." She crossed her arms trying to keep her face smooth. "Then the first time I get you to agree to go with me, he's right there?! That's so suspicious... Did your brother's put him up to it?" 

Rebekah sighed, frustrated to no end. "Tessa, darling, don't worry so much. It's fine. He is a jogger. I think. I'll figure it out and tell you soon. But maybe we should see about an in home treadmill or something"

Canaan was waiting in Camille's bar, a neutral zone for supernaturals. He was sipping a glass of bourbon as he waited for Rebekah to find him. He knew she would...so he figured it was better to wait there, than have her blow the secret by finding her with either of her brothers.

Rebekah stormed into the bar, positively fuming. "You NEVER saw her! So help me Canaan, you never saw nor ever met her!"

Canaan huffed "I Swear Rebekah" he rolled his eyes "I have no intention of telling anyone about your friend" he answered "I won't even tell Elijah, I couldn't tell Kol if I wanted to as he can't keep a secret" he pointed out. 

"Allow me to provide a little bit of unsolicited advice though." He turned to face her. "You should make her aware of what you and we are, sooner rather than later" he commented. "You have enemies, your family has enemies. Eventually this will all come out, and if you tell her, then you can control the environment she is in." he pointed out 

"Telling her to stay away won't work, she MOVED here for christ's sake. She cares about you Rebekah, and honestly as someone who ALSO cares about you, I am glad the fan club is growing" He smiled a little. "But your enemies will not care if she is unaware, they will use her against you. It is better to keep her aware, and protect her than to wait until things become a problem."

Rebekah stopped dead. "Canaan how much did you... she's mine, my dearest friend and I get to be human with her. She treats me like a normal person and I can't stomach her seeing me as a monster."

Canaan tilted his head "You aren't a monster Rebekah. You are...probably the best of all of us" he answered, finishing off his drink before he stood in front of her, his hands on her shoulders. "I understand that she treats you normally, but you have to trust that she can handle knowing what you are. I'm not going to say anything but...you should." he said calmly. "how can she be your dearest friend if you won't share all of yourself with her?" He pointed out. "Joining this family was the best thing I ever tried to do...it is her choice whether she wants to be a part of it too"

Gritting her teeth Rebekah turned away and ran from the bar, her heart aching, what was she going to do?! Tessa was everything to her just as important if not more so than her family. The little sister she always wanted... But Canaan was right and she hated it. 

It was a miracle that nothing had happened before now! That no evil had befallen the nineteen year old before now. As she wandered the streets lost in indecision she didn't notice that she was being followed, that there was someone very deadly watching her, that now knew about Tessa.

Canaan decided to take a small bit of initiative, prior to going to meet with Elijah, he went to a sacred ground for witches in New Orleans, preparing a protection spell. He had managed to collect a small amount of Tessa's blood, and used it so that she would be safe. It wouldn't protect her from EVERYTHING but It would keep her safe until Rebekah decided what to do next.


	4. Chapter 4

\---Later In The Day---

 

Tessa kept her smile as she spoke over skype to her managers and stylists, making sure they knew she was taking care of herself, "Yes Maziz I am indeed running everyday, I'm only doing the muscle training as I should, definitely exfoliating and dear god no I'm not having crazy rampant sex. No drugs don't be stupid. I still don't smoke. The few people that have recognized me have been teens and they were sweet. I took photos politely. No worries I didn't shame anyone. Yes I still play video games. I won't stop. Nope I have been sleeping. See no bags hookers!" 

She got right in the viewfinder and pulled and her eyelids till they screamed long enough for her to stop, she did stop, not because of them but because she thought for a moment she heard a very rich and sensual laugh. But she was definitely alone. Her alarms hadn't gone off. 

"Anyways are we done? Is it MY turn to ask questions?! Because holy FUCK where are we on the Transylvania permissions?? I know I'm on break but I am DYING FOR IT. Have you heard from Bartek and his agency? What about Peter and Jasper?" She smiled thinking of the two men from vikings that had been her in show lovers. "Have they agreed to come in and be part of the photo shoots and videos?" 

Maziz smirked. "Peter is absolutely in, he's actually thrilled to see you again, Jasper is as well, trying to make sure he has time for the month long trip. I think Peter is in love with you my little whore." 

"Pfft can you be a whore if you've never had sex Maziz?" Tessa cackled, hiding the sneer. He had no business thinking anything about Peter or any of the people she knew outside the agency. 

"Anyways I've been rather enjoying the feel of this old as balls city. I've been taking some photos, I'll be posting them to the blog at the end of my down time. It's peaceful here but I miss all the energy of work. So keep me up to date on every thing." 

Tessa noticed they didn't mention Bartek but left it for now. She felt like she was being watched. And she was, Klaus had stood at her open window listening to her speak, the foul language was a bit vexing but her energy, her directness, that was refreshing. And perhaps why Rebekah was around her so often. Why Rebekah loved her as family...more so. The little usurper... 

He'd chuckled at her antics and had to hide himself, not wanting to reveal his presence while she was still so unknown. And that she was a virgin, this day and age at her age? Interesting.

Her managers were pleased with how things were going, and didn't complain about the few vices she had. Canaan wasn't surprised that morning that Klaus wasn't around for breakfast, and sadly he had an idea where he might be. All he could do was attempt to keep Rebekah occupied and hope nothing terrible happened.  
Tessa went about her day taking care to close her curtains and check her locks and alarms, sending a text to Rebekah about the good news from work, then her phone was buzzing and she was being called by a number she didn't recognize, pursing her lips she answered. 

"Ello? Westwick Funeral Home" 

Peter looked at his phone and laughed bringing it back to his ear. "Tessa. How ridiculous is it that you actually answer your phone like that?" 

A gasp and shriek of joy had all tension leaving her body. "Peter Franzén you old bastard!" She giggled, cooing happily into the phone. "It's been so long. Please tell me you are calling because you are most definitely going to be taking part in the Castle Dracula job!? Please, please please?!" 

"And have the chance to be your vampire? Of-course pet, I wouldn't miss that for anything. How are you? Though... I heard a rumor. I wanted to come to you about it instead of listening to rumors and gossip." 

"Eh...uh...What?" 

"Please refrain from getting upset or hurt with me my sweet girl. I am only concerned." He audibly swallowed, exhaling slowly. "It's been going around some places that you have been cutting yourself... that you hide the cuts under your feet and between your toes..." 

"I WHAT!?" Sweat cold and disgusting ran down her spine, making her shiver, making her sick to her stomach. "Peter that's insane. You've seen my feet much as that grosses me out, cause ew feet. Not I'm not hiding self harm in between my toes and on my feet. That's nuts. How would I walk in the stupid shoes I have to work in?" 

Did that sound convincing? It wasn't a lie so she had no reason to be afraid. She'd easily show him or anyone her feet o matter how gross it was. "Shit I guess I'll post some photos of my feet on my blog, maybe a video or something...but ewww pervs are going to be pervs about it...Let me get a pedicure first...god damn it I hate people touching my feet." Tessa shuddered.

Peter chuckled in relief. "That might be a good idea. Maybe vlog the whole pedicure." 

"Eh..I'm in the states, New Orleans...The accents here are very noticeable...Peter thanks for coming to me. I'm grateful. I miss you and Jasper heaps. He's still unconfirmed. And Bartek...I dunno about that status." 

"Bartek's in. He's just busy as hell. It's being kept under wraps tightly. So is Jasper, but his manager isn't amused about it. Thinks it'll cause rumors or something."  
"EVERYTHING causes rumors. Jeeeezus, we're fucking famous people. What you expect? People love gossip I heard a rumor once that you gave a dolphin head and I nearly wet myself laughing about it! Who says shit like that!?"

"Oh my god the dolphin rumor! How'd you even hear about that!? No...I don't want to know." He sighed and laughed deeply. "How is your Finnish coming along?" 

"Se on ok, luulen" She grinned speaking Finnish to him. "It's ok, I guess" She repeated what she'd meant to say in English. 

"Hmm...Take this kindly my sweet girl. That was a bit bad...I get what you are going for. But you said That's ok, I guess" 

"Well fuck"

Tessa talked with Peter for a while catching him up on safe private things, and telling him all about how much she adored the surrealness of New Orleans, that living here was amazing and that she and her adopted sister were having a great time, "Bekah keeps making me not curse though which is annoying." 

"Bekah? Hmm that's the girl you told me and Jasper about when we were trying to not be nervous before the intimate scenes right?" 

"Yes! Rebekah Mikaelson, she's just as amazing as ever! She'd love you and Jasper." Tessa grinned, refusing to think on the comment Maziz had made about Peter being in love with her. That was bullshit and she knew it. People didn't love her like that. It wasn't possible. "I got her watching the show. I'm thinking of bringing her with me too the Dracula shoots." 

Peter had stopped walking, stopped breathing, his heart at his feet as dread flooded him, a Mikaelson... An Original...Tessa was in New Orleans...Why didn't he think of that sooner!? "Tessa...how are you feeling? Have you been experiencing any lost time? Any gaps in your memories?"

Tessa stopped mid way through spinning one of her necklaces on her middle finger. "Uh...no more then usual. You know about my medicine... My issues...Why are we talking about this Peter." "No reason baby girl. I was just worried. It's a long ways away from the UK and hard to get the same pills there as here...I worry." 

"Well don't I'm fine. Other then dying over this hideous energy drink that Bekah is making me drink everyday, Peter you are old and knowledgeable what the hell is Vervain? that's one of the things in the drink but I can't find any real health knowledge about it. But Bekah swears it's wonderful."

Klaus listened to the conversation, easily hearing this Peter person. He clearly had feelings for Tessa, and the way he mentioned loss of time and black outs after hearing Rebekah's name, he wasn't human. But this Tessa...she was very human and had no clue of the supernatural world  
"Tessa I'll use your full name if you keep calling me old. Only warning pet." His voice had dropped in to a more serious tone. 

"Would you prefer I call you Daddy?" 

"CONTESSA MARIE FAULKNER!" Peter roared into the phone, garnering the eyes of everyone around him, he couldn't be more grateful for the heavy armor he was wearing, his instant erection covered and hidden. This girl was going to be the death of him, that's all there was to it. 

Jordan Patrick Smith and Jasper Pääkkönen heads whipped up along with Alex Høgh Andersen and Gustaf Skarsgard, the lot running toward him in varied levels of concern and excitement. 

Peter groaned and face palmed hard. "Now all of them know I'm talking to you! You rotten brat. They're all rushing over here like dogs for supper. I'm not keeping your number a secret when they ask for it. You are on your own" He laughed though the frustration was there, He'd wanted to keep her all to himself for a while longer. She just had such a way of making sure that he shouted at least once at her. 

Tessa was a little busy being way too into having been shouted at, the way Peter's voice got a harsher accent, it almost made up for the use of her full name. "So I'm not talking to you for a while. I told you never to use my full name. I hate it. Byyyye Daddy" She hung up just as the sound of everyone else she'd been closest too filled the phone. Staring at it for a while, just watching the device with growing disgust. What the hell was she doing calling him Daddy like that. Technically he was old enough to be her dad and she'd hung up on him. He was going to get her back for that...


	5. Chapter 5

Klaus had actually startled a bit when the male on the phone shouted as he had, this Tessa could be quite feisty when she wanted to be. How utterly amusing. After a while of watching her more he decided to return home for the time being. He walked in with a bit of a smirk, he felt like painting. Though how to hide it from the others? That was the question...Contessa... Tessa as she clearly preferred. Her colors...silver, deep purple, corn silk blue... amethyst did he have enough of all those colors?

Canaan saw Klaus arrive, and smiled slightly, he could tell Klaus was in good spirits, and saw him head up to paint. He talked to Rebekah for a few more minutes, making small talk over breakfast, before he went on about his day.

Klaus went back everyday, keeping to the shadows and masking his scent, watching her and waiting, learning the times when she was utterly alone in the house, she had deep issues, problems that she was hiding, she was in pain...He suspected things, but he couldn't get proof, if he remained in her house for too long his scent would stick and Rebekah would try to end his amusements. 

So he painted, and watched and listened, he'd keep his distance till he chose otherwise. She liked video games, something called overwatch...another involving a handheld device and capturing small creatures in balls. She even had an app on her phone involving the creature game. Her focus on catching the... coveted monsters was a little too strong, she was woefully unawares of her surroundings at times, to the point that Klaus was forced to compel some stranger into stopping her from walking into the flow of traffic. 

It struck him a few times that he was playing nursemaid to this little mortal, he'd become rather fond of stalking her, when he was able. Tessa was unawares aside from feeling like she was being watched, but she assumed it was just her medicine...or sporadic consumption of it... Whatever she was fine. Groceries sucked, but Rebekah was with her so it was good. It was better then good, Bekah was hilarious. 

"Really darling why don't you have someone that cooks FOR you. What's the point of getting messy and then also having to clean it up afterword?" The Original scoffed.   
"I like it I guess. I dunno I mean shit Bekah I wasn't always a model, my mum and I used to cook together...and my dad and I baked...it was nice...Bekah you know how to cook right?"   
A scoff was all the answer she got as they continued through the shop, Tessa seemed a little nervous, looking around here and there. 

"Whatever are you doing darling?" 

"Hmm looking for the...." She trailed off

Tessa noticed a tall blond male, well their back, strong shoulders, decent body, going off the muscle shirt...helllooooo back muscles. Then all at once she was being herded by Rebekah who had covered her mouth and was rushing her in silences the other way. The groceries abandoned and they were outside in the car and driving away before Rebekah spoke. 

Tessa furiously slapped at Rebekah's thighs. "BITCH MY GROCERIES WHAT THE HELL!? If they think I stole something so help me god!" 

"One of my brothers was there! The worst one! He'd hurt you if he saw us together!" 

"CALL THE FUCKING COPS YOU DUMB ASS! Jesus christ Bekah if these people are so god damn bad call the cops and get out of their lives, get...that's it you are coming with me to the UK when it's time. I want you to go to your house get your shit...I'll come with you I have military grade pepper spray and fucking tasers like seriously I can't keep this running away shit up, you gotta get out! I'm not playing!" 

Rebekah bit her lips only to shriek when Tessa punched her in the arm, rather hard for her slight form, it didn't hurt, but she pretended it did. "What the hell Tessa!" 

"THAT'S MY QUESTION! WHAT THE HELL! I AM TELLING YOU, YOU HAVE A WAY OUT BEKAH!"

\--The Abattoir Later that day-- 

Klaus caught Canaan's wrist as he passed, a phone in his hand. "You need to aid me." He thrust his phone in Canaan's face. "There's this game I have come to learn of and for the life of me I haven't a clue how to research it. Teach me about this monster catching thing."

Canaan tilted his head "Monster Catching..." he scratched his chin "OH! Pokemon!" he nodded vigorously "Okay, so...here's what you need to know." he grabbed his laptop, and tugged Klaus to sit down beside him, starting to explain everything he could, even helping Klaus install Pokemon Go on his phone, as well as putting the original series (and the movies) on the family netflix account.   
He had been working on "Modernizing" the Mikaelsons a bit, and surprisingly most of them had taken to it well. Freya found it frivolous, and Klaus was usually hesitant, but he was surprised that they were coming around.

"Why is the antagonist such a complete idiot...?" Klaus sneered. "Why on Earth does she like this so?" He spoke absent of thought. "I don't understand the actual point of this...except the hoarding aspect..I somewhat see how that is distracting"

Canaan chuckled "The antagonists are supposed to be comic relief, they aren't actually meant to be a worthwhile opponent" He answered "She likes it, because it is something entertaining for kids and adults to watch. Normal humans don't have to deal with the things we deal with on a daily basis, so things that aren't intellectually stimulating can sometimes be a fun way to relax" he explained a bit.  
Klaus stiffened, getting to his feet and walking away, he was not going to ask Canaan what he knew and didn't want to, the ancient witch was far to knowledgeable for his own good. And he wasn't ready to be stopped yet. He slipped into his room only to find Rebekah there looking irritated. "Yes sister?" 

"Why were you at the store when I was?" She snapped. 

"I needed paint woman. Why on Earth am I being given the third degree over my purchases of paint?! GET OUT!" He roared, the tone of voice she used...it drove him mad. She was the selfish one hiding away her little human, plotting to leave the family. 

Rebekah checked her nails over as if she had all the time in the world. "Paint at a grocery store?" She sniffed dismissively. 

"They have other items there you ridiculous girl, and I had no clue you were there. Why were you at a grocery store?" 

"People watching." She supplied with practiced ease.

"People watching...What on...get out I have things to do, Rebekah. You are unwelcome in my quarters." Klaus sneered removing her none to gently from the room slamming the door in her face. He checked over the locks and ward of his painting studio. Everything was in place, unaffected, nothing set off so that meant Rebekah hadn't gotten in. 

Rebekah sent a few texts to Tessa through the day letting her know she was packed up and would be on the way. To just stay put. Tessa shot back that she was not going to wait long, she'd find her and the fucking house and kick the doors down all Princess in shining heels and a killer dress. It made Rebekah giggle fondly. 

Klaus paced furiously, his anger rising, till he vanished from his room through a window, leaving everything locked up, he was going to settle this.


	6. Chapter 6

\--Tessa's Apartment-- 

Putting her phone on it's charger and her laptop as well Tessa checked her doors and windows, making sure her curtains her all drawn, the alarms on, she rubbed her arms and started a playlist of songs, just a random mix she made. Stripping her clothes off, she had time before Rebekah arrived, so might as well walk the house naked before then, since she wouldn't get to with Bekah staying. One knee on the side of her tub, foot in the air the other on the ground for balance, bent over with her hand under the chilly water waiting for it to warm, the audio volume changing made her aware that Rebekah arrived early. 

"Bekah! HEY I'M IN THE BATHROOM DON'T COME IN! YOU'RE EARLY!" Tessa called then jumped a little hearing the bathroom door open, "Shit well say hi to my pussy Bekah since you can't listen" She cackled still waiting on the water to warm.

Klaus made a choked sound, frozen in place at the sight before him. She was absolutely beautiful, and had he not been attempting to stay quiet and not make himself known, he would have probably tried to put the moves on her. He contemplated attempting to compel his presence away, but then he remembered she was on vervain. He paled slightly when she turned facing him, and immediately turned tail and ran, hoping to get out of there before she got a good look at him.

Tessa stood in utter shock, her heart pounding so hard is terror and confusion that it hurt, made her light headed, her knees gave out and she hit the floor, her eyes staring after the man that had some how gotten past her security, she couldn't stop the shaking, the fear choking her, there was someone in her house, that saw her naked body, her most intimate places. 

Rebekah arrived with a bright and cheerful call of Tessa's name grinning ear to ear until she heard the absolute panic in Tessa's heart, the suffocating stink of her fear. 

"TESSA DARLING!?" Rebekah dashed into the bathroom looking around for Tessa, the water was still running long since cold, Tessa no where to be seen but she could hear her heartbeat echoing strangely. 

Tessa had managed to hid herself literally in her dryer, it was the only logical place she could think of to hide that no one would think to look, the dark enclosed space seemed perfect, hearing Rebekah she tapped the glass and shaking called out for her. 

Aghast to see her in there Rebekah rushed to try and carefully pull the teen from the space, the stench of fright flooding her now that Tessa was out of the dryer. "How....HOW DID YOU GET IN THERE!?" She rushed around at human speed to grab a blanket and get the water turned off. "What happened Tessa my precious girl" 

"T-t-t-t-there was a man! A man in my house!" She shrieked.

Rebekah cringed at the volume, the agony in her voice. "What did he look like darling? Did you see his face at all? Did he say anything, Oh my god did he touch you!?" 

"HE WAS GORGEOUS!" 

"What?!" 

Tessa grabbed the sides of Rebekah's face, not aware her nails her digging in and her wrists were at risk for being seen. "HE WAS FUCKING GORGEOUS! THE HOTTEST GUY I HAVE EVER SEEN AND HE SAW ALL OF ME NAKED BITCH I THOUGH IT WAS YOU! Blonde! Dark... blue eyes...cheekbones that could cut thighs! I have a fucking photographic memory. He ran so fast I didn't get much else. Little bit scruffy...He was just here and then I guess he didn't know I was naked...like he..he HE SAW ALL MY PARTS REBEKAH!" 

She couldn't believe it. Klaus had been here!? She was right Klaus knew about Tessa...She had to get away from the girl. "I have to go!" Rebekah cried stumbling to her feet and getting out of the bathroom she was immediately gone finding Klaus was all that mattered, stopping him from harming her Tessa.

Rage burned hot as the sun in her guts, how dare he hurt her Tessa, ruin their sweet and delicate friendship. Bursting through the inner doors she saw Klaus and lunged for him, snarling viciously as she clawed at him, snapped her teeth and screamed obscenities taught to her by Tessa, roaring she slammed into him over and over, determined to end him. 

Elijah and Kol had heard the first collision and immediately they were on the move from their respective places in the house, the furniture was smashed and the whole of the space was chaos.

"Oh for the love of fuck" Canaan sighed heavily, getting up from his chair and started using magic to repair furniture, before he got in between the two of them, managing to separate them. 

"Rebekah, while I understand your desire to protect Tessa, you should know that Klaus has done nothing but watch her, and protect her since he has discovered her." he pointed out. Klaus had told him a few things previously. "She gets so caught up in her phone that she has almost walked into traffic." He continued 

"Now don't get me wrong, there's a lot of water under your proverbial bridge with your brothers. HOWEVER, in this...Klaus has been fairly honorable, so...as much as I try to stay out of these things, I have to be honest...you're overreacting a tad."

"He broke in to her house! He went to her bathroom, saw her intimate places! I found her hiding in absolute terror in her god damn DRYER! I'm still unsure how she got int he fucking thing to start! Besides that everyone is always on Klaus' side, so quick to defend! Why don't you admonish him for peeping! Ask why he was in her house to begin with!?" Rebekah roared shoving a hand in Canaan's chest making him stumble back. 

Elijah and Kol caught Canaan easily, Elijah between Rebakah and Canaan. "Keep your hands off him Rebekah." He warned. 

Kol ran a hand through Canaan's hair soothing him. "Alright in the interest of making you all calm down. Klaus why were you in this Tessa person's house?! Ogling her as Rebekah has claimed?"

Canaan looked at Rebekah calmly "Actually, if we really want to be honest here...most everyone is usually on the OPPOSITE side of Klaus. They are...myself included, usually the ones to blame Klaus for every little thing." he answered smoothly "Klaus deserves quite a bit of it but...not all." He added. 

Klaus frowned "I'm not sure why I was there. It was not to ogle her, in fact when I realized she was naked...I froze, panicked" he looked at his feet "I knew you and her were leaving...and part of me wanted to use her to make you stay, but when she saw me, and when I realized where I was...I couldn't go through with any of it and I ran away." Klaus admitted. 

"Are you happy now Rebekah? would you like me to be the monster you are so convinced I am? Personally I think that girl is the STRANGEST and most Beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes upon, but if you'd like I can be truly monstrous." There was no real heat in his words, more over a sadness that for a moment Rebekah might have been right about him.

Kol snickered. "You were...what petrified by pussy?" 

"KOL!" Elijah snapped. "Don't be so vulgar. Does she know what we are? How long have you been in contact with this child?" Rebekah remained silent, crossing her arms over her chest. She would not answer. Stubbornly she ran from the Abattoir back to Tessa's home, she pecked in the code Tessa had given her for the alarms but got an error message. So she knocked rapidly, calling out for Tessa. 

Tessa ripped the door open, tears covering her face. "What?" 

"Darling you changed the code." 

"Yeah... I did. You left me. You left me alone and went wherever you went. Didn't say shit but you had to fucking go. Well I have to fucking go. I have to go figure some shit the fuck out because one thing I noticed about that fucking stranger danger is that he looked real fucking familiar. Like a hot sexy boy version of YOU. I thought about some other shit. Like how fucking insane I am. How nuts of me it was to just fucking by a house here in the Americas and shit and..." She felt the madness eating at the edges of her mind, the rageful paranoia. "He's been watching me I think! I thought I was just being paranoid and imagining shit. Which brother is he?! DID YOU KNOW!? How long has he been stalking me!?"

Rebekah took a stepped back, the anger pouring off Tessa was shocking to say the least. The anguish in the girl, she'd thought Rebekah was abandoning her. "Tessa sweetheart I-" 

"SAVE IT! JUST GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Tessa screamed at her loudest, the calmer saner part of her brain, the rational part begged for her to apologize, to make it right, this wasn't Bekah's fault, she needed to snap out of her fury. But that wasn't happening. She slammed the door and locked Rebekah out. 

Rushing deeper into the house. She didn't know what to do. Tessa had to just make it another month and then back to the UK, then EU working. Working was good, what she needed. 

Rebekah stood there horror stricken. Tessa had never turned her away. Never gone this far to...She'd have to let the girl calm down...however long that took. So carefully, while hiding her tears she left. The Original returned home and silently went to her room, locking the doors and closing the windows. Holding her phone to her chest and hoping Tessa would reach out soon.

Canaan had seen Rebekah return, and had a feeling it didn't go quite so well. He gave Rebekah some time, knowing that both girls would need to calm themselves. He wasn't going to interfere, not unless something required it. Rebekah was a grown woman, she would need to resolve their dispute herself.

Tessa paced, through her house over and over, anger just building a building, and no matter how hard she screamed, how loud the anger wouldn't abate. Just wouldn't calm down. Some stranger that had to be one of Rebekah's brothers had seen all of her... seen places she hadn't shown anyone but stylists, and even then that was for work and clinical. 

She'd been covered in make up too. SO they weren't really seeing her! Just a doll to dress up! After a few hours she just couldn't stand it any more, being cooped up in her house, so she got dressed in her running clothes and packed up a small backpack, the thing was only big enough to hold her phone wallet, three 12oz water bottles and some energy bars and that was pushing it. 

Grabbing a hat to tuck her white blonde hair into and a pair of sunglasses she left her house, just running wherever her feet would carry her. The music blaring in her ears she took routes she'd never gone on. She had to feel the ground beneath her feet, the wind in her face and through her clothes, the skies looked darker then usual, pregnant with storms, and still she ran. Tessa hope she got sick.


	7. Chapter 7

Klaus saw Tessa pass by the Abattoir, and...normally he wouldn't have done anything, but he felt bad for what had happened, and so he found himself approaching her 

"I'm sorry" The Original Hybrid began, waiting until she recognized him "I suspect I am the cause for your current...disagreement with my sister. I did not intend to catch you in such a compromising position the other day." He explained "My sister was intent on keeping you from meeting our family so I did not wish to reveal myself, and in doing so I guess i messed up everything." He shrugged and looked at her. "I'm Niklaus...Klaus, for short" he introduced.

"Dude the fuck is your fucking damage? I'm sorry doesn't BEGIN TO CUT IT! You just...you saw me naked! You stripping to nothing right in the middle of the street would be better...Holy shit why were you even in my house!? How'd you get in!? Just who that fuck is such a freak about where their family goes that they fucking break in!? CRAZY PEOPLE THAT'S WHO!" 

Tessa stomped up to him and was fully ready to haul off and punch him in his stupid adorable nose and fuck up his gorgeous god damn face when she felt her ankle twist on an uneven part of the sidewalk. "HOLY FUCK!" She screeched slamming her eyes closed in prep for the impact of the ground

Klaus caught her easily "I am...quite overprotective of my sister, she has been harmed by people before" he explained as he kept her from hitting the ground "if you would like I can strip right here, if it will ease the embarrassment I have caused you" he explained. "Our family has many problems, but you have caused Rebekah such joy...and that is something I am grateful for" he commented.

Tessa, not one to be placated with empty promises untangled herself from him and stood straight, ignoring the ache blooming in her ankle. "So strip pervert."

Klaus stepped back, starting with his shoes, then working on his shirt, he didn't bat an eye, merely did exactly as she asked, stripping down to nothing. He had no shame, he was over 1000 years old for goodness sake.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" Tessa screamed covering her face with both hands, though shamelessly she straight up peeked through her fingers, looking him up and down, and ALL around, he had a fucking body and that body had a ready for porn cock. "OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!"

Klaus didn't even bother to cover himself "You asked me to strip" he pointed out, "and now I do believe we are even" he grinned impishly.

"What is your deal you really are damaged oh my god! Someone's going to call the cops you fucking psycho! GET DRESSED! WHO JUST DOES WHAT A STRANGER SAYS LIKE THAT! I'm gonna pass out this is too much, nope I can't even remotely deal with this. That's so not helping your case! You just basically proved you are a total perv AH!" She turned her back on him for a moment but then realized she was in extremely tight running pants. 

Calling the naked man a perv but TOTALLY considering taking a picture and totally staring through her fingers...but it was right there and not small, not average! "Dude...dude your dick is out, your dick is out I can't handle this!"

Klaus dressed easily "I was merely evening the playing field" He answered "I saw you naked, so, it is only fair" he pointed out. "Would you like to come in for tea?" He asked softly "I am sure Rebekah would love to see you, or I will leave you be if you wish" he added

"I'm not talking to her right now. And I won't. You however have so much shit to explain cause I need information. So I'm taking you to lunch." Her hands were on her hips and she was posed as if daring him to argue. "also I'm not going into that house. I know what the hell has happened here. The shit you all have done"

Klaus chuckled softly "Oh darling you have no idea what has happened in our home..." He smirked a little "I would be happy to give you the information you require over lunch however..." he answered "I know a lovely place near here, they serve the best seafood in town...unless you are allergic?"

"Why does it sound filthy when YOU call me darling..." She flawlessly mimicked his accent on the word though her native accent was different then his. His seemed way to old to be real...he was way to gorgeous to be real. "Seafood. Sounds fine...I need to change... I've been sweating. Fuckity fuck. I guess just randomly show up like a creep again BUT AFTER I SHOWER...You never fucking said why you were in my house at all."

"I was in your house because...well. You are woefully unobservant. Do you know how many times in the past week you almost stepped into traffic?" he commented "perhaps that isn't the point. I was in your home because I wished to speak with you then, and your window was open" he rolled his shoulders. 

"I sometimes do freerunning, and your fire escape happens to have fantastic leverage for me to vault and run" he only half lied, because the fire escape WAS great for freerunners...he just wasn't one of them. 

"I will meet you at your place in an hour, is that enough time? you can ask all the questions of me you wish during our lunch date." The dirty blond male grinned wolfishly, knowing the word date would drive her insane.

That was not sexy...that grin was not the shit that cunts right about and go to war over that leave their fucking husbands over. Nope. Definitely not. "Holy shit glad I'm not married." She seemed to all at once realize just what she said and cringe away from her own words, face flaming. "Right OK hour...Well" 

She tugged out her phone and pulled up the map service to try and figure out where she was. "Make it an hour and a half." She waved a hand as she worked out the times in her head, then she turned and made to walk off, to start jogging when it hit her what Niklaus had said. 

"IT'S NOT A DATE NIKLAUS!" Tessa screamed, blushing furiously, taking off before he could say anything more.

Klaus laughed softly, before heading back into the Abattoir, whistling to himself, his eyes widening as he saw Canaan smirking in the hall "so...you have a date with Rebekah's little princess. She is going to kill you when she finds out. Don't worry, my lips are sealed...just no biting on the first date hm?" Klaus rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smile when Canaan was out of sight, he would get ready for what was TOTALLY going to be a date.


	8. Chapter 8

Tessa argued with herself the whole time she got ready, picking up her phone three dozen times to text Rebekah and ask about the seafood place then immediately remembering she wasn't speaking to her. 

"DAMN IT!" A harsh and cruel idea tickled through her mind trying desperately to take root. Telling Tessa that she should fuck Niklaus. Then tell Rebekah about it... she shook her head and groaned trying to get the mental image out of her mind. She wouldn't do that. Couldn't it wasn't right. She wasn't a monster. 

Tessa wasn't her illness..."I SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN HIS GOD DAMN NUMBER! I could ask about the place!" Wait....why was she getting worked up...This was NOT a date. Her outfit didn't matter. He didn't matter... She was still going to look her best. With a sigh Tessa checked her dress, the pearl shine of the fabric always pleased her, the paleness of the floral pattern made it gorgeous and tasteful, she'd get away with dressing it up or down. 

The low neckline gave her cleavage a rather nice frame, the skirt went beneath her knees. The make up she'd applied was smooth and light, a bit darker then was proper for day but it made the amber/whiskey of her eyes pop, gave them a rosey hue. Her lips she chose a wine red. Her shoulder length hair curled gently, though the fashion color highlights were curled tighter.

Klaus arrived in a nice shirt and jeans, waiting outside until the hour and a half mark before he knocked lightly at her door. He shuffled his feet a little, not used to waiting to get into her apartment, he always used to sneak in the fire escape... He knew Rebekah wouldn't approve, but he liked having time with her new friend, to meet and talk and...get to know one another.

Steeling her resolve Tessa made her way to the door, her hips swaying smoothly, she opened the door after checking the peephole. "Your third impression is improving" She smiled brightly. "I like a man that can be on perfect time Niklaus" Internally she cringed, that was flirting, that was totally flirting

Klaus chuckled a little "Well...we agreed upon a time. I figured any friend of my sister's was likely punctual as well. She gets dreadfully upset at being late" he commented. "you look beautiful in that dress" he complimented, offering her his hand "Would you prefer to go on a walk to the restaurant? It isn't far, or I could hail a cab" he offered with a smile.

Tessa resisted the urge to make a perverse joke about looking better out of the dress, considering the man before her had shamelessly stripped completely naked in the middle of his own sidewalk. "I have a car. But I suppose walking is good too." After locking her door and settling her keys and phone in her small pouch she tugged the drawstrings together and stepped beside him. "Do I get to start asking shit now or do I have to wait? Also I request you keep your damn clothes on"

"You can ask now if you'd like, and technically you did TELL me to strip" Klaus teased her a little, offering her his arm as they walked together "I will answer anything you would like if I am able, however I will not divulge secrets that are not mine to tell."

"Hm I see, I see." Tessa took his offered arm and swooned a little. "Holy muscles batman. Anyways so how old are you? What do you like to do aside from be a giant asshole to your sister? And B&E"

Klaus chuckled a little, deciding to give stock answers since she wasn't supposed to know about them yet "I'm 32, and I like to paint" Klaus explained as he walked "landscapes, portraits, even abstract things" he commented "I also enjoy reading" he commented with a smile

"You paint... hm. What books do you read? How long have you live in New Orleans? Where is your family originally from? Did you have fun seeing my phanny?" She loathed small talk but she literally only knew what Rebekah spoke about herself and the negative things that the other woman had said about her family. But Niklaus had yet to attack her...and he was rather soothing to be around, when not being a pervert. "Are you a good actor?"

"My family has lived in New Orleans for many years, Our family began in eastern Europe many years ago, and then came to the Americas around the colonial times." he explained. "as for what books I read, I read anything I can get my hands on. I like a few of the classics, but anything with creativity and passion piques my interest" he explained. 

"You are beautiful, and I will not say that seeing you without clothes on was unenjoyable, but it was rather unexpected so I was mostly focused on the fact that I looked like a peeping tom" he admitted sheepishly. "I have done theatre acting before, but I do not take to it well...if that is what you mean" Klaus answered.

Heaving a massive sigh and pressing the pads of her finger tips into her forehead Tessa stopped for a moment. "Listen I can't handle small talk. I am literally the absolute worst even when meeting designers and shit. I'm going to have a literal no holds barred panic attack if we keep this up. I'm more of a direct person. So I want your reason for keeping such a tight...hold on your siblings as you seem to be the leader of the pack. Elijah is the oldest right but you make the most decisions? Why?” She was getting a little annoyed with how much she didn’t know

“What makes you tick. I'm bang on trying to understand you and this whole dynamic but Rebekah is afraid of you. Kept me from meeting any of you because you are supposed to be this horrible person...but you've...been decent with me..." Sighing again she hooked some hair behind her ears. "I feel like you are being genuine with me but I haven't got any clue. That's why I asked about your acting skills."

"Well..." Klaus tried to figure out how much he could conceivably tell her "Our father was abusive" he explained "so for a long time my siblings and I were on the run, fleeing from him." he explained. "in doing so, I've become rather protective over them, Rebekah mostly. She has had her heart broken before by people who would take advantage of her kindness, so I find myself a tad overprotective." he admitted. 

"I have done things I am not proud of in the name of protecting my family, and so there are things Rebekah has not forgiven me for. I do not blame her for keeping you from our family...I have a tendency to be cautious around new people, paranoid perhaps" 

"But it is only because I have had bad experiences, letting people into our lives only to have them sow chaos and pain. It may seem dramatic or theatrical but I assure you i do not lie. My sister values freedom, and sometimes my protective nature clings a little too tightly."

"So..." She swallowed thickly as some things sank into place...or made more sense. "The way Rebekah talks...She never directly says it but it sounds like you've killed people. I'll let you know now that I'm not exactly afraid of you. I want to understand. Like I said. You can't control people like that... My parents let me go.” Her hands flailed a little.

“If your dad is such a massive twat and you escaped him... Don't BE like him. Get out and do your own thing. Maybe all of you have been together too long. And I'm taking her to Europe with me for my job. I'm telling you that right now. I am absolutely not asking. She wants to go with me. Even if we are fighting right now... Which is sorta not entirely your fault... If I tel you something only a few...very few people know maybe it'll help...us"

Klaus nodded "I think her going with you will be good for both of you." He answered "I think part of this misunderstanding is due to her keeping you secret so long...and my unwillingness to bend a little. Perhaps I will learn from my previous mistakes" he agreed. "Regardless of my family, or anything else, Rebekah loves you dearly." he explained 

"You should know...I don't know if Rebekah has told you but...the youngest of our siblings passed early in life. I feel responsible, despite being too young to protect him properly" he explained. "I will try to let go a little. Please keep an eye on Rebekah while you are in Europe? she is prone to flights of fancy..."

Tessa stopped again, putting herself infront of Klaus and wrapping her arms around him tightly, her cheek against his, already tall her heels added more, she felt like shit. Rebekah had never made mention of losing a sibling, and now she didn't know what to say. There wasn't anything to say with out sounding like an imbecile so she just hugged him tight as she could and hoped that it was worth something to him.

Klaus was surprised at the hug, but hugged her back gently, resting his chin on top of her head "Thank you" he said quietly. "Rebekah was young when it happened, so I am not even sure she remembers...if she does, she doesn't speak of him, though it is a sore subject in the family" he admitted quietly.

"Of course it's a sore subject. Jesus Niklaus!" Hoooly shit he smelled heavenly, his warmth was surprising the strength in his embrace, she wanted to stay here in his arms. How on earth was a veritable stranger so comforting. "Niklaus I-" 

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Klaus Mikaelson with what's apparently a very adored little whore. New toy?" The leather clad vampire chuckled. "Don't you know you're supposed to fuck the whore and leave it, not fall in love? After all...there's no happy endings for little humans that hang out with us" He sneered menacingly. 

"Bitch I'm a model not a whore. Watch your fucking mouth. I'm also a lady!" Tessa snapped digging in her little clutch she pulled out her military grade taser, courtesy of her father. "I'm just saying Niklaus this was for you if you got stupid tonight. But hey I guess he needs it more." 

"This little bitch has a taser what the fuck-" He was about to say more when she actually hit him in the chest, and he went down hard, seizing and grunting violently. 

"Asshole!"

Klaus glared at the man, before he snickered and chuckled a little "It is good to be prepared...never know what sort of predator you might find" he teased her a little "Shall we go then? leave this...obviously ill person?" he asked her with a slight smile. 

"Oh, and by the way...you should really learn some manners, speaking to a lady properly is important, fuck the slut shaming bullshit" Klaus said sharply to the man, kicking him once before stepping back "Come on. He's not worth the trouble."

"Looks like he should be in the background of some shitty biker vampire film, I think he's literally wearing fake teeth. Creepo." She retracted the taser needles and put it away. "It's reusable more then once just sayin' so behave." She grinned taking Klaus' arm once more, letting her head rest on his shoulder. 

"And what the FUCK was that about humans. Delusional crazy assbag." The rest of the walk was uneventful and they reached the restaurant sitting down to a nice meal. 

"I was trying to tell you before the bmovie reject appeared. I have serious mental issues...Um anxiety, depression...a few things...and I take medicine for it." Supposed to "Regularly everyday" LIES! "But um I have bad days too... Panic attacks, which um you gave me one when you suddenly showed up. Not to try and make you feel like crap again. Just yeah." Tessa blushed hotly looking at the table. "So paranoia is part of it...so I get where you are coming from on the paranoia side of things."

Klaus nodded, watching and listening. He was apologetic as she told him about the panic attack "I apologize...i did not know" he commented softly. He immediately wondered what they would do about her. 

Making her a vampire could be problematic as her medicine would no longer work AND vampirism heightens emotions. "I worry a bit too much for my siblings, my brother says I take on more than I should...his boyfriend seems to think the same thing" he shrugged "I just do what I've always done, solve problems, fix what needs fixing."

"Canaan right? How does that work?! Both of your brothers? Like two at once...? And what if fixing things just makes it worse? Road to hell's paved with good intentions and all that..." She took a sip of her icy drink shivering a little and sighing softly from the chill. "What about you though? Does it make you happy? Chasing after all of them? Cleaning up messes that aren't really yours? Something's gotta give. Before you all kill yourselves." Another sigh and she ate some of her meal, not noticing that Klaus wasn't eating. 

Tessa was getting lost in her own head, and her latest cuts were itching beneath the silk kerchiefs designed to be pretty little accessories to her dress, rubbing at the smooth fabric as she chewed she looked into his impossibly old and gorgeous eyes. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't human... that I was something else....or better... Anything but what my brain..." 

Trailing off she touched her finger tips to the bridge of her nose again, she couldn't believe this was happening, but it was, Tessa could feel emotions she didn't want welling up inside her, making her feel flushed, jittery. The meal was hardly near half done, why was she having a panic attack... why was it trying to happen?! "S-so do you have a favorite holiday? Seen an-y good m-movies lately" Shit shit shit stop talking! Just excuse yourself to the restroom!

Klaus ate a little, being half werewolf he COULD eat, and liked food more than his other siblings, so he ate mostly to keep up appearances. He smiled slightly as he listened to her, reaching over to take her hand. He could sense the panic welling up in her "Slow, deep breaths" he said easily, "I love my siblings, and I do enjoy seeing them often, but you are quite right...it can get exhausting cleaning up messes that aren't mine" he answered. "as for Canaan and my two brothers...I have never seen a love like the love Canaan has for them. At first I was wary of Canaan, until I noticed just how happy my brothers became with him. Love isn't always tied to monogamy, sure...modern culture might dictate it so, but the heart wants what it wants..."

His hand was huge, enveloping hers, warm, strong, god he was gorgeous. Did he like her... Not the time... Her chest ached, words were failing her and things were going dark fast, everyone was staring people talking, no SCREAMING, screaming and laughing at her making fun of her. 

Not one person was actually watching her except Klaus, but that didn't stop her from believing they were, feeling eyes on her. She needed to leave. Trembling Tessa grabbed her phone pecking out a message, even as tears blurred her vision. She slid the device to Klaus begging to leave that she needed air.


	9. Chapter 9

Klaus nodded easily. He paid for their food, then stood, still holding her hand as he helped her from the small seafood restaurant. He started soothingly humming as they walked, just trying to help calm her down, encouraging her to breathe.

Tessa groaned pressing her back to the roughened bricks of some building or other that she'd not paid attention too, her hand gripping Klaus' with harshness, her other hand bunched in his shirt as she yanked him closer. "Don't...ab-abandon me!" She gritted her teeth trying to force out her words, face pressed against his neck.

Klaus held onto her gently "I won't. I'm right here Tessa" He said calmly, kissing the top of her head and holding her tenderly "Just take deep, slow breaths with me" he told her, leading her through them as he rubbed her back slowly and gently.

The dizziness began to ebb and slowly, painfully slowly her heart returned to it's normal speed, her lungs loosened. "Don't suppose... you'd be willing to pretend this never happened?"

Klaus smiled softly "I won't tell a soul. and well, I don't think it is anything to be ashamed of." he said simply "We all have parts of ourselves that don't like to...cooperate" he pointed out. "My paranoia, my temper...instead of panic attacks i am more prone to destructive actions" he explained "I'm not happy about it, and I try to do better, but...sometimes that destruction helps me exorcise my proverbial demons as it were."

"I'm feeling reckless. Why don't you come to mine. Invited all properly and the like... We'll have some fun. And you can ask me questions"(edited)

Klaus tilted his head and gave a slight smirk "Are you sure about that?" he asked curiously "I would love to, as long as it isn't something you might regret later" He pointed out with a smile.

"Such a pervert. I could have entirely pure intentions" She had time before they got back to her place...she could decide...

"You could, though somehow I doubt it." Klaus teased her playfully. He walked with her slowly, heading back to her place "So...where are you from originally?" he asked curiously.

The lethargy after a panic attack made her grateful for the slow pace, with a playful sniff she stuck her tongue out at him again. "Originally I hail from Coventry. Was born there. Moved around a little bit with my pops being military... I met Rebekah when I was sixteen, um I like the color green...I like sesame chicken...I love reading..."

Klaus nodded a bit "Sesame chicken is quite delicious" he agreed. "Do you have siblings of your own? or are you an only child?" he asked curiously, enjoying the slow pace, and getting to know her.

"Only child. I can't imagine having all those siblings... The fight for food must have been a nightmare." Tessa sighed softly. "What did you wish to be when you grew up?"

Klaus thought for a moment "I wanted to be a famous artist" Klaus admitted with a chuckle "It didn't exactly go the way I wanted, but I'm content with my life, and I can't exactly complain" he admitted, though it wasn't ENTIRELY true.

"I want so much to tell you about the thing you do when you're lying. But if I tell you...you might stop. And it's a bit endearing... even though it means you've been lying to me a lot tonight"

Klaus chuckled slightly "You're observant" he commented "I wouldn't look at it as a lie, I am very careful on what details I give on the first date" he teased. "besides...if you knew the real story you would likely run screaming." he shrugged. "I'm sure even you have secrets...things you don't tell anyone, even my dear sister." he commented.

"Fair point..." She shrugged. "Thing is why lie about your age? You can't be that old...You don't even look thirty two. But I mean...if you want to base our back and forth on mistruuuuuust" Tessa sang the word in a way that one couldn't really tell if she was teasing or messing with him. As they reached her house she bit her lip till she tasted blood. "Wanna come in then?"

Klaus smiled slightly "Well, I high-balled on my age...I never know what age I look, and I figure it's better to go higher, than lower, and look obvious" he shrugged and smiled. "I would love to come inside...last chance to back out of having me voluntarily in your home" he teased her playfully.

Smirking Tessa walked inside, leaving the door open for Klaus, he could follow or not, a small sick part of her hope he did kill her. Did hurt her. But Tessa brushed it off as she kicked her shoes off and slipped free of her jacket, hanging it on a hook, her keys going to another, she smoothed her hands down the front of her dress.

Klaus followed her, closing the door behind him "I must admit, you have a lovely home. I do love the architecture in this town" He commented with a smile "You must pay a premium...this place is a realtor's playground, the bloody leeches" he commented.

"Cheers to that. This city bleeds sexy in regards to the architecture, the feel here. It's like a drug, the smell on the air. I love it. Ancient things. Old things, what has survived the centuries" She grinned sauntering toward Klaus and leading him to her room, "Help me unzip my dress? This stupid clasp is stuck."

Klaus nodded, moving close and gently unzipping her dress "These clasps are always a pain. Rebekah always wears things with entirely too many clasps" he commented offhand "I love the way this city feels...even when we aren't celebrating something." he added. "Even in the silence of this city it has...beauty to it."

"I know she does" Tessa laughed letting the dress fall off her shoulders. "I gave her plenty. Thought she was going to faint....Get the bra too please? I'm holding the dress in the front..." This was risky, she really wanted him, but was it just for spite against Rebekah... Was she like that? Give up her cherry because she was angry. "Hey Klaus?" She bit her lip till she tasted blood again

Klaus tilted his head "Yes love?" he asked, not really thinking much about it. It was a British thing, a term of endearment that he didn't really think about. He got the bra as well, taking care so he didn't pinch her with the clasp.

"Heh there's something I miss, the way us Europeans speak" Tessa giggled a bit and turned to face him. "I actually like you...a lot. Not the way I like Bekah... It's weird and given how we met, I'm probably more fucked up then even I know... But I want to get to know you more intimately...Not right now. That's not what this is.... This is me showing off...I think" 

A little smirk tugged at her lips as she let the dress pool at her feet, her bra joining it as she exposed her body to him, her little panties covering her still, not that it mattered, he'd seen her downstairs already no need to show it again.

Klaus smiled and nodded "I like you too. I would not want to disturb the relationship you have with my sister, and I rather enjoy you showing off" he teased her a little. "you are truly beautiful, and despite what some may tell you...beauty in people, is something that is in short supply here. There are many horrid people in this town...some might say I am one of them." he commented. "but you are beautiful, and I am honored that you have taken a liking to me" he gave a bow of sorts.

Tessa tilted her head, licking her lips and watching him. "It's going around in my head and I know it's not right, and like I said that's not on the menu tonight. But I want to take a photo with you. I can set a timer on my phone, see...I'm picturing it in my mind..." She worried her bottom lip between her teeth again and hesitated, this would surely scare him off...

Klaus tilted his head "What sort of photo?" he asked with a smile "I wouldn't be opposed to such things" he added with a shrug, smiling a little and reaching to brush a bit of hair from her face.

"Take your shirt off. You're arms arm really well shaped, I want to have a couple...This is so weird to say but you give off this sexy and I mean knees turn to jello internet gen kids claiming their ovaries are bursting, sex appeal in this morbid vampire Lestat, Dracula way and I want to get it on camera." Tessa crossed her arms circling him, not bothered by her lacking state of dress. 

"The one I want my back to your front, your...elbow and may part of your arms would cover my breast, and your hands would come up to cup the sides of my face, we'd have to test out the position to see where you'd cross your arms so that there's almost an X over my throat...."

Klaus found it somewhat ironic that she thought he was attractive in a vampiric way. He stripped his shirt off, then began to let her position him, the two of them trying a few poses for various pictures. He found her intriguing, he had never met a photographer with a passion for modeling before.

After setting up the timer and getting the photo in the first pose she grinned. "Shiiiit this came out really well!" Her face lit brightly, her grin genuine. "Fuck look at us! And this is just on a phone....fuck me, Klaus imagine what this would look like with real film and proper editing and proper set!" Her eyes glittered with joy. "Ok maybe more then two...if you are willing! Would you?"

Klaus grinned a bit "I would indeed. If you had asked me a few years ago? I would have said no. But our father is no longer a problem, so I no longer need to hide" he shrugged. He knew it was a bad idea to do this, but it made her happy...and well. He rather liked it.

"Huh? I'm not exactly sharing these...It's my sick little bit of morbidity...that just sounds bad. Can you pick me up? It's a dancer's pose... They make you learn an insane amount of things to aid in the different thing you have to do for photos shoots, and one of the things I learned that's actually perfect for your general body type is this pose where I would have on leg over your shoulder, you have one hand on my neck the other hand would be gripping my thigh and then I have to have my opposite shin on your braced thigh...That sounds so fucking complicated...You know you can literally tell me no right? This isn't exactly regular Daaaay...every day behavior" She flushed having nearly said date

Klaus smiled slightly "I know it isn't, and i know you aren't going to share them, but...I said what I said because there were times where my father would see us in pictures, he was a hacker of sorts..." he explained. "regardless...I can do this pose, and I am eager to." he nodded firmly, moving to get into a proper stance and began to get into the right position with her.

"Here...and here...holy fuck your hands are hot...temperature wise...Ok put me down, I'll set the timer to got off in a minute that way we can get positioned again in enough time." She beamed at him, hurrying to set her phone. "It's set" 

Tessa hurried back over to him as they got in position. "You are super fucking strong, I mean holy shit sir unf. Um look really intense, like...smug and erotic...and just kinda scary." She directed turning her face toward the camera looking aroused and afraid.

Klaus grinned a bit and nodded, before he gave the camera exactly the look she wanted, holding her up effortlessly. She was light as a feather, and he had no trouble holding her in whatever position she might want.

The phone went off snapping the photo and carefully Klaus lowered her, a shiver running up her spine. "I'm in love with these. Fuck I wish you...." She stopped, flushing deeply. "Do you want to stay over and watch some movies? I feel like kicking you out after making you pose for photos is rude." Tessa fiddled with her hair a bit. I just need to go to the bathroom and get dressed...and yeah..."

Klaus smiled slightly "of course. I would love to" he answered. "I must admit i'm dreadfully behind on modern movies. Canaan tries to do movie nights regularly but well, it becomes an exercise in frustration" he admitted.

Tessa gathered up some night clothes and as she passed Klaus she went to her toes kissing him firmly and then breezing her way into the bathroom with out a thought, closing the door with her foot, as she tugged her head through the thermal crop top that she slept in she froze..."I just kissed him....I just kissed him...ACK!"

Klaus blushed a little, enjoying the kiss and putting his shirt and clothing back on. He whistled a little, sitting on her couch and waiting for her to finish dressing in her night clothes.

A little time had passed and Tessa left the bathroom, making sure her sleeves were pulled on her thumbs, no chance of her scars being seen the waist band of her drawstring pajama pants settled under her belly button. 

"So you want to watch modern movies hm?" She asked settling a glass of water on the coffee table. "How Modern we talking, love? Cause I have ways to get newer things" Her tone turned mysterious as she put her arms up wiggling her hands creepily.

Klaus chuckled "however modern you wish. I'm not exactly well versed on what is popular these days" he commented, sitting comfortably as he watched her. "Any suggestions?"

"Hmm...hmmm" She tapped her at her bare stomach absently, before grinning and setting up a movie. "Let's try this one" She set up a movie she liked and settled in next to him on the couch, kicking a thigh up over his leg, wrapping her arms around his arm, idly she felt a little concern that he wasn't just pushing her off him. But it was greatly overpowered by his warmth, and the rich cologne he wore, him as a whole just comforted her in a very visceral way.

Klaus enjoyed spending time with her, the movie wasn't the BEST to watch, but spending time with Tessa was good all the same. She eventually fell asleep, and he tucked her into bed, then slipped back to the Abattoir so that he did not get caught with her in case Rebekah decided to visit. He did leave her a note on her pillow though, so that she would know he hadn't abandoned her.


	10. Chapter 10

Having woken up alone had hurt...until she'd read his note, her face flushing hotly, she couldn't stop grinning for a while as she went about making herself breakfast and having her regular video chat check ins. 

It was a bit shocking to see Peter was online and clearly awake, he was messaging her. "Tessa are you still angry with me?" 

Smirking she replied. "Do you want me to be, Daddy?" 

"Tessa...Please, love don't call me that, it makes me dreadfully uncomfortable." 

"Alright, alright. How's filming going?" She grinned at the screen, jumping a bit when he activated a call for her, tapping her stomach for a moment she debated answering then sighed softly connecting the call. 

"Moimoi handsome" 

"Moi moi pretty girl. How are you doing?....You have a little oatmeal on your cheek" He grinned sitting back, pointing out where she had it. 

Tessa looked into the feedback image of herself and gasped swiping quickly at her face. "That's so fucking embarrassing! NO ONE TOLD ME ANYTHING ALL MORNING! All those god damn fucking meetings over video I had!" She slapped her hands over her face, groaning in dread as she arched back.

Peter chuckled and politely looked away as she exposed more of her skin. "How many meetings have you had in your pajamas?" He grinned fiddling with his hair again, he'd grown it out and also still had the intense extensions on, already cleaned of the face tattoos and wearing regular modern clothes. 

"Ah I've had like six or seven. Not one person said a damn thing. So I met Rebekah's brother Klaus... He's kinda amazing... ALSO there was some random asswad that called me his whore. I guess he thought Klaus and I were a couple. I tased the fuck outta him. It was super fun." She laughed. 

Peter tensed and sat up straight. "Klaus? And you tasered someone? Why? Why did that person think you and Klaus were together?" 

"Hm I was hugging Klaus while we were on a walk to get dinner. See he told me about his youngest sibling dying when they were young. I just had to hug him to comfort him, he smells so god damn good!"

Peter scrubbed a hand down his face and sighed. "Tessa...should you be getting in a relationship with someone who is not only older but you'll be leaving here in a month or so? Transylvania is a long way off. And you've never really had a relationship before...aside from that one...that turned out to be selling photos of you..." It was cruel to do this to her, but Klaus Mikaelson was a monster...he'd eat Tessa alive. Literally.

"Woooow. Just wow. I didn't say shit about dating. It wasn't a DATE. It was just dinner. And I had a panic attack during it. So fuck you. Also fuck you for bringing up Johnny. Oh my god. OH MY GOD!" She yelled hitting her desk roughly. "What in the hell why are you even...why...oooh You want me to not be fucking mad at you then you do shit to make me mad at you!" 

"Tessa darling forgive me. Please this isn't my intention. I care about you deeply. You know this. I just don't want you hurt. Please understand?" It was difficult to not tell her the absolute truth, that Klaus and his whole family were deadly...but she truly knew nothing about the supernatural... He didn't dare tell her. Didn't dare tell her what he was. What some of the others were. She needed to be kept apart from this. 

"Man just stop being so bossy. We're equals in case you missed it. Is this because I'm younger?" 

"Tessa no. I just worry. As I said I care about you. You're a cherished friend. Please just be safe" He sighed, there was no point arguing with her, if he set her off...she'd just break contact with him again. And being that she was there in New Orleans, and caught the eye of the Originals... he needed to keep a close eye on her as best he could.

\---Later in the Day--- 

Tessa was still fuming over Peter. She missed Klaus and she missed Rebekah...God damn it. "Stupid need for human contact!" She growled to the empty house and snatched up her phone, shooting a text to Rebekah asking her to meet with her and that they had things to talk about.

Rebekah flew out of the house making her way to the meeting spot early, to make sure that no one got in her or Tessa's way. 

She got a little peace offering for Tessa, a sweet cream and apple pie filling stuffed cake and a cold vitamin drink laced with vervain, she wanted to make absolutely sure that Tessa was safe from Klaus. When Tessa arrived she immediately broke into a grin, she just couldn't help herself. Rebekah was so very clearly happy to see her. 

The hug was reassuring and comforting. "Hey Bekah... I missed you too. So we do really have to talk, and even just saying that wigs me out. I hate being told the dreaded we need to talk. But it's true. I've been talking to my agent and other people involved with Transylvania. You can definitely come. They want to meet you. I'll pay for the ticket and -" 

"Nonesense darling I'll pay for it. I have plenty of money. But this is great! I can't wait to travel with you" She grinned ear to ear and passed Tessa the sizable box with the cake in it, laughing at the look on Tessa's face and the way the human caressed the box fervently.

"Ahhh Bekah my favoriiiite! I can smell ittttt!!" She giggled sipping at the drink Rebekah had also given her, letting the cold of it calm her nerves, she was nervous over having to admit to going out with Klaus...Nothing really happened... "So I met Klaus...properly...We went to dinner. He... um...he was really decent toward me..." 

Rebekah felt her fury rising and gripped Tessa's wrist far to tightly, causing Tessa to cry out, "You went out with Nik?! What happened?! Why would you go out with him?! When did you...How did you even meet him!? Did he just randomly show up!?" 

"Bekah...ouch...Bekah! No I was running after you and I fought! I had to...to clear my head I needed to get...out and just run and I wound up running past your house! It's huge! And he saw me... from a window probably and then chased after me to apologize! He was really nice about it!" She groaned trying to keep still and not draw attention. "He literally stripped butt fucking naked in the middle of the street to make up for seeing my bits!"

"Stay away from him Tessa. He's dangerous! You can't begin to understand! The things he's done the people he's hurt! You'll be another victim if you get to near!"   
Tessa's phone chirped with some vulgar little phrase and a cackle. "Rebekah let go...I have to check that message..." 

"Why did that sound like the filthy little bomber from that Overwatch game you have me play? How'd you get it saying your name?" She was distracted enough to let Tessa go. 

Rubbing her wrist she scowled at Bekah. "I met the guy once at a fantasy convention. He recognized me from Vikings...and some of my modeling. I gave him a voice line too. Just a simple trade off. We talk on occasion. Not that it really matters. I mean shit it's called being in show business and such. You meet a lot of people"  
She read the text, tersely putting her phone back to sleep and scoffing. It was Peter apologizing, a rather long text pleading with her to be safe and cautious. Angrily she pulled up the photos she'd taken with Klaus and sent all ten of them to Peter, with the message of 'Careful enough for you?!' 

Rebekah scented her anger, heard the rise of her heartbeat and cleared her throat. "I'm not joking about Klaus, it's not some thing I'm saying just to make things hard for you or boss you around." 

"Look I don't know if you've noticed or not but I happen to be a pretty self sufficient person. I pay my bills, I cook for myself. I have a fucking job. I have no qualms about defending myself. And on the serious, if I want to get in a relationship with someone whether it's Klaus or OTHERWISE I'll fucking do it. It literally has nothing to do with you in that way Rebekah. Also I want to meet the rest of your family. So either I'm coming over asap on my own, with Klaus or YOU invite me over. Because shit's a little topsy turvy for me. All I'm hearing is how much they are terrible to you but two of the guys I have met in your life haven't really been so bad. Klaus is practically a kitten."

Her phone went off with a different ring tone, a call this time, it was Peter. "Fuck! This things a tether more then a useful service. I'll be right back!" Tessa snapped, more harshly then she'd meant too. After going to an alley she picked up the call, only to hear harsh breathing. "This isn't creeping me the fuck out at all...Peter...what did you call for?" 

"..." Peter was trying to reign in his rage, he'd never been a man to quickly tempered, but the sight of the woman he so dearly loved in such provocative photos with one of the worlds oldest monsters was enough to set Ghandi into a rage. "Tessa, did you sleep with him?" 

"And if I did?" Tessa felt her own rage rising. "What's it too you?" 

"Tessa...please...I can't explain why...I-I can't tell you everything that I so desperately want to tell you, not over the phone...not like this. Please don't do anything till we see eachother again...I'm begging you, PLEASE Tessa, please don't go with him."

"You make it sound like you know him. Look...I'm really not ok with all this. You bossing me around. You trying to convince me of something with out saying it. I'm not promising anything. You can't-" 

"Tessa I'm in with love you!" Peter's voice had gone ragged with grief. "I've been waiting till we were in person again to tell you. My gods Tessa this isn't how I wanted to confess my feelings to you!" 

"I have to go or I'm going to be more cruel then I have ever been to anyone. I need to think and I can't do that now! GOD DAMN IT PETER!" She slammed the back of her head into the wall behind her, groaning in pain, "I have to go!" Tessa ended the call and thumped her head a few more times till the headache was settled in deep.


	11. Chapter 11

\--Three Days, A Million Texts and Phone Calls Ignored Later-- 

Tessa hadn't spoken to anyone, aside from her bosses because she absolutely had to. No video calls though. Just Email. Emails that could be faked and well thought out. Peter had tried getting hold of her at all hours, even the others had been trying. 

Bartek had tagged her in a few tweets and photos on Instagram. She ignored everything. Kept her curtains drawn, Everything locked, not even Rebekah was allowed in, not Klaus, not anyone. She'd been hidden away and miserable, blaming herself for everything getting to this point, then getting furious at herself for what wasn't her fault. 

She couldn't breathe from all the stress, so she'd taken to cutting herself more often, opening scars over again, just relishing in the small relief the pain brought her. What the hell was Tessa supposed to do. Of course she'd felt something for Peter...It was there and she'd ignored it for....forever! But this just brought things up...and god she was so into Klaus. 

Tessa just didn't know if Klaus was because so many people were telling her no. Warning her...was it her illness? Were any of her feelings towards either man real!? How the fuck did she know!? Why was she even alive!? Wrist dangling over the basin of her bathtub she sliced a little deeper, tears staining her cheeks, hair disheveled and streaked with bits of blood from absently brushing her hair from her face with bloody fingers.

She was tired and miserable, aching inside and out, all she wanted was to stop thinking. Stop it all. Her phone was going off again, she was fairly certain it was Rebekah's ringtone.

\--The Abattoir-- 

Rebekah paced furiously, her heart in her throat, her fangs out, she couldn't get ahold of Tessa, it'd been days, no kind of contact what so ever from the girl. What was going on!? She'd heard her in the house moving around. But wouldn't open the door or the curtains, wouldn't come out for anything. 

Kol noticed Rebekah's distress and called out to her. "What's going on??" 

"Tessa won't talk to me! She won't talk to anyone! ...I don't know what happened! I can't get her to make contact of any sort!" She ran her hand through her hair once again, the wheat blonde locks tangled and out of place from how often Bekah had messed with it in her distress. 

Elijah looked up from his book. "Didn't you mention that she has mental issues? What manner of disorder does she have?"

"I don't know! Tessa never specified! KLAUS! KLAUS I NEED YOU!" Bekah shouted knowing he'd hear her from anywhere in the house.

Klaus appeared, resting lazily against one of the book shelves, eying his distressed sister "You go from not wanting me near her, to asking me for help? how the tide has turned" He commented, before he smiling smugly. "I overheard. Would you like me to check on Tessa? She might not shut me out." He hadn't been stalking her as much lately, he did every now and again, but he tried not to be too much of a "Creep" as Tessa liked to put it. 

Canaan tilted his head "She's not in danger Bekah, my spell I cast to protect her would alert me." he commented.

Rebekah scowled harshly. "I'm only asking because I am at my wits end on how to get hold of her! I feel like something is wrong! This goes beyond my loathing of you. I can't stomach losing Tessa! Stop being so insufferable and GO!" Rebekah screamed while trying yet again to call Tessa. 

Elijah swallowed thickly. "Canaan my love...Does it perhaps alert you to self harm? Or if she gets hurt by a fall in her home...?"

Klaus frowned and nodded "I will go to check on her at once. Have no fear sister" he answered. He left quickly, heading to Tessa's home, a bit concerned himself...this wasn't like her. 

Canaan looked to Elijah, dread filling his stomach "The spell I cast was just for danger from outside forces! I did not think about self harm or a fall...she's not elderly" He pointed out, knowing how moronic he sounded.

Elijah grimaced. "The young fall as well. There's plenty of percentages out there for home injury..." He wasn't trying to blame or make Canaan feel bad, merely point out the slight flaw. 

Rebekah smashed a vase against a wall, the only outlet for her fears and frustrations. One of their servants rushed into clean it up.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 got a chunk added on to it to help with the flow a bit so yaaaay. Please leave any thoughts on this down below. Just don't be a cock up about it, kthanks :)

\--Tessa's Apartment-- 

Tessa knew she should have gotten up, should have just gotten up and taken care of the cuts, but she was too tired, too dizzy and lethargic from the blood loss. It was fine she thought with a weak laugh, everything was already clotting up, drying up. Tessa would either be fine or she wouldn't. She didn't care to much.

Klaus' eyes widened as he finally found her, moving quickly to her side "I don't begin to act like I understand what possessed you to do this...but I am not going to just let you pass out or die" He said urgently, grabbing bandages and immediately going about cleaning her cuts. 

He knew he had no right to be angry, and he had heard of self harm as a way of relief, like self flagellation. "Open your eyes for me love. No time for sleeping" he patted her cheeks gently. He wasn't sure how long she had been like this, but he figured if she didn't wake immediately...he'd have to use his blood to heal her.

Tessa groaned weakly, eyes unfocused as they fluttered open, to weak to truly react the way her mind was wishing her body would, terror at being caught flooded her body, her scent reeking of fear and anger. "Get....out...don't...don't look" She panted out harshly, forcing the words to leave her, as her eyes rolled back again and she started to loose consciousness again.

Klaus shook his head "No! Not going anywhere darling. You've done this to yourself and I am going to clean the mess." he teased her, bandaging her arms and getting her to her bed, waiting until she had passed out again before giving her a little of his blood. He then sat on her bed, just watching her...

Shivering and rolling to her stomach Tessa moaned, her skin felt sensitive and tight, her body flush, a soft moan escaped her as she tried recalling all that had gone on....how'd she get in her bed...wasn't she...in the bathroom? "What the...fuck...?" 

She buried her face in her pillows and groaned again debating on whether she should play with herself, she felt like she should. "Mmm...Klaus" Tessa murmured fidgeting under her blankets, imagining the man touching her, having no clue he was right beside her.

"Yes?" He asked, not realizing she was in the middle of a fantasy. "You've given me quite a scare today...it isn't nice to leave yourself bleeding on the floor for someone to find" He pointed out, trying not to be amused at the fact that she seemed to have forgotten that he had come to her rescue.

Tessa shrieked absolute bloody murder, flinging herself from the bed, her body hitting the hardwood floor with a slap. "JESUS CHRIST WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU COME FROM!?" She shouted at the top of her lungs, her hands flying to the sides of her head as a headache ripped through her, the bandages catching her eyes sight. 

"Get out. Holy fuck get out! You don't know what you are talking about!" Tessa groaned curling into a ball. "No, no, no! You didn't see that! You didn't see anything!" She groaned and whimpered

Klaus sighed heavily, running his fingers through his hair "Of course I did. I saw you on the floor, and it is a good thing I did...you would have bled out otherwise" he pointed out waiting for her to want him closer or to get back on the bed, she was very on edge and he couldn't risk pushing her away. 

"I'm not going to judge you for this, though I wish you would have told someone about it...you could have died Tessa, and there are many here who would have been saddened by that, myself included" Klaus said quietly. "If you wish me to leave I will, but...I understand the need to have release, to let all the static and tension out of yourself."

Tessa grabbed the sides of her head screaming at the tops of her lungs, not words or curses just a humiliated and anguished scream that devolved into sobs, no one was supposed to know about this but the few people that did. The VERY few people...they knew because they didn't care! 

Now Klaus had caught her, had taken care of her...he'd feel obligated to take care of her and she couldn't stand it. "I wasn't trying to die! Not really! Fucking fuck Klaus this...isn't what it looked like...god I didn't want you to know about this... AH! How'd you even get in here!? I know I locked everything up!" 

She realized there was a metallic taste in her mouth and cringed. "And why the hell do I taste blood. Oh dear god Klaus you...holy shit did you tell anyone!?" Tessa crawled up onto the bed straddling him as she pushed him into her mattress. "Did you tell anyone!?"

"I didn't tell anyone, and I know you weren't trying to die, that was clear by the cuts you made. There are much more efficient ways to cause yourself to bleed out" Klaus answered easily, letting her push him around. 

"I merely bandaged you up and stayed here to make sure you recovered properly. I understand that you didn't want anyone to know, but...I came here in the first place because Rebekah had a bad feeling and you weren't answering, so...you're gonna have to at least explain yourself to her, because she won't believe whatever story I tell" Klaus admitted truthfully.

"Klaus..." Tessa keened miserably, falling to her side on the bed, one leg still across him. "Fuck...She won't get it... Why can't we just have sex and pretend none of this ever happened...." Tessa groaned and whimpered feeling like everything was falling apart. 

"This isn't OK.. I just...Why do I feel so weird? This isn't how I should feel after cutting, I should be tired and lethargic... I should feel better. I just feel more miserable and so god damn horny!"

Klaus thought for a moment "Perhaps I can help with that." he answered, shifting behind her and massaging her shoulders, he flipped out a razorblade "I could always cut somewhere else, love. It’s easy enough to hide, until you get the feeling you need?" He supplied, a little hesitant to make such a suggestion. "I tend to destroy things when I feel that way, overwhelmed, your way is probably the safer of the two if I'm honest" The Original Hybrid didn’t detail what sort of destruction he was accustomed to or capable of.

"In my work I don't have places to hide my cuts...holy fuuuck massage...mmm I'm going to melt..." She groaned, her mood switching rapidly, her legs tensing and relaxing as her hips wiggled. "Klaus..." She moaned softly.

Klaus chuckled a little "Well then, a massage will have to do" The dirty blonde chuckled at her reaction, kissing her cheek gently, massaging her shoulders. He knew they couldn't really do much right in that moment, but he wanted to at least relax her.

"Massage something else....?" She suggested, groaning when he hit a particularly sensitive spot that she'd not even known was aching, it made Tessa far more aroused, blushing hotly she turned her head a bit more to catch his lips, god they were soft, but firm, it did her head in.

Klaus chuckled "I'm not so certain that is a good idea, not after the day you've had" He teased, kissing her chastely before continuing to massage her slowly. "Not that I would be opposed to such things however..."

Tessa squirmed under his hands, embarrassed and trying hard not to feel rejected. "Can you stay?"  
Klaus smiled and nodded "I can if you would like..." He offered "I will at least need to call my sister and ensure she knows you are safe though...I would rather not have her die of fright, or perhaps show up and beat your door down with a hatchet a la The Shining" Klaus pressed a gentle kiss into her hair.  
"The shining was so fucking freaky. Ugh. Bekah's gonna shit a brick...Or have kittens. I don't even know...just do whatever" Taking a deep breath she sank further into her bed, shoving a pillow in her face and groaning.

"Let's bet on a compromise, she'll shit kittens!" Klaus grinned, cackling slightly at his own amusement before he grabbed his phone, calling Rebekah.

Rebekah snatched her phone from where she'd been forced to sit it down, her brother's ringtone sending her into a panic. "Nik! Where's Tessa!? Is she alright!?"

"She is safe yes, we are in her apartment" he said calmly. He idly wondered if he should tell Rebekah, and then decided not to unless Rebekah required details. "You have nothing to worry about, she merely was taking some time to clear her head." he added.

Rebekah knew that tone. "Nik, is she hurt?"

"No" which wasn't a lie, he had helped to tend to her wounds, additionally he had helped her relax "she is perfectly fine Rebekah, you have no cause for concern. I have ensured her safety" Klaus said sincerely.

"Nik what did she do?" 

Tessa could hear Klaus trying to keep her secret and knew it wasn't right. Taking the phone she cleared her throat. "Bekah... I cut myself. Sometimes. Because it's the only thing that stops EVERYTHING from being too much. Klaus found me... I'm not really sure how he even got in the house. But yeah that's my big fucking secret. I do self harm." Rebekah covered her mouth to try and muffle her tears. "Oh Tessa darling...are you alright?"

"As much as I can be" Tessa frowned

Klaus was quite surprised that she outed herself. He wasn't sure he would have if the situation was reversed, it wasn't like he had lied... Klaus stood and stretched a little, motioning toward the bathroom before stepping inside to splash a bit of water on his face.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore Rebekah. It's not a suicide thing. I'm fine. Klaus bandaged me up and let me take a small nap... I just don't want to talk about it period." Tessa watched her bathroom door like a hawk, afraid that Klaus would leave the moment she wasn't looking. 

Rebekah sighed and looked toward the ceiling, taking a deep breath she agreed to let it go

Klaus stepped out of the bathroom once he had washed his hands and face, sitting on the bed next to her and idly considered his options. He could stay, he could leave...he could tell her everything, or...he could keep his mouth shut.

Rebekah cleared her throat startling Tessa, "Well... since we're going to give confessions, please ask Klaus to tell you our families secret. It's past time." She sniffled in hopes of holding back tears." 

Tessa squirmed and agreed, hanging up with Rebekah. "Um she told me to ask about the family secret... That I should know it.."

Klaus chuckled slightly "I was wondering when she would allow me to tell you" he answered. "This is going to be a bit...unbelievable, but, Rebekah, My siblings and I...are vampires" He said calmly, showing her his fangs as his eyes changed color, though he made sure not to be aggressive about it.

If Tessa's hair could stand on end it would, the shock was great, many things clicked into place all at once as she tackled him. "THAT GUY WAS A VAMPIRE TOO! THE FUCKER I TASERED! I TASERED A VAMPIRE! OH MY GOD!" She shook him harshly though not out of anger, more shock and confusion. "That's why she never eats! But you eat I saw you eat the other night! You aren't just a vampire what in the hell!?" Tessa shook him more, before letting go and ripping her bandages off. "Oh myyy fuuucking gods! You gave me your blood! That's why I wasn't feeling like hell...." She squeaked

Klaus chuckled "I'm technically a werewolf hybrid" He rubbed her palms with his thumbs "Half vampire, half werewolf. There is a bit of...story behind that" He added. "There is a lot to tell...my family are the first vampires. The progenitors of our race."

Tessa's eyes widened comically. "Just how old does that make you?!" She gasped covering her mouth. "I can't believe Rebekah's hidden this all these years!" Tessa's face fell into a glare. "I'm a fucking baby to you! I must be like...a god damn sperm to you...and that's why...that's why you haven't...w-why you turn me down... You probably have had like a millions wives over the years and..." She trailed off looking at her wrists. Many of the scars she'd reopened were gone now, he'd definitely healed her physically.

Klaus tilted his head, watching the emotions flickering over he face. "Uhh, no. I haven't had all that many lovers. For a majority of my life I was on the run. We've all had a few...but most of them are deceased, or hate me. As for you, the reason I haven't done anything to you, is because I didn't want a relationship to be based on secrets. Besides, you're my sister's best friend, it's kind of a dick move." He admitted with a chuckle. "Though...it isn't the worst thing I could do. Might actually end well."

Crossing her arms Tessa, met his eyes. "What about what I want? Why do either you or Rebekah get to make all the decisions?"

"Well, that's mostly because Rebekah is a neurotic control freak and I'm not much better" Klaus said simply, his hands resting against his chest. "But...this is your life, so I will abide by your wishes, whether my sister likes it or not" He chuckled.

"Well clearly we are all fucked up." She gestured to her remaining scars and the pills on her nightstand. "But I want us to ...try and be together. Maybe I'll make you happier... I already told Rebekah that I wanted to try a relationship with you...She got mad but I did too."

Klaus smiled slightly "Really? you want to be with me even...knowing what I am?" He asked smiling a little "I am sure that we will have plenty of time to answer all the questions you might have then" he answered "I am yours if you will have me" he added with a warm smile.

"Klaus. Seriously...If that was the only reason she had you tell me the truth...to...to scare me away or something then news fucking flash, You just got about ten times more amazing. I guess I kinda called it though" She laughed. "I felt like you were different, love. It's the way you talk...hold yourself, definite Vampire feel" Tessa blushed crawling to him. "Kiss me."

Klaus smiled softly "Canaan has been annoying Rebekah to tell you for ages honestly. We've never really had much luck with telling people about ourselves...our family has a long, sordid history. But perhaps it is time to change our isolationist values" he shrugged. 

He kissed Tessa slowly, pressing against her gently "I do have to warn you...as old as we are, we have enemies..." he whispered quietly.

Groaning into the kiss she laughed. "I have a taser. Already put one on his ass" She blushed pulling him closer, kissing him hungrily. "Any other mmm warnings?"

Klaus chuckled a little "Not for now darling." He answered, kissing back eagerly, pressing against her. He knew there were probably plenty of things to warn her about, but for now? this would suffice.

"Klaus...you taste good" Tessa ran her fingers through his hair, her free hand sliding down his arm to guide his hand along her body and inside her bottoms. "I wanna cum on your fingers"

Klaus grinned a little "Naughty little minx aren't you?" He teased her, slipping his fingers inside her, curling them a little so they rubbed against the most sensitive parts of her.

Tessa couldn't exactly properly respond, her face buried in his neck, panting hotly against his neck, her hips rocking for more friction, he only had two fingers inside her and it was a stretch, "Klaus!" She tugged his hair moaning against his skin

Klaus smirked a bit, finding her pleasure rather good for his ego. He knew he was a great lover, but he loved to give his partner pleasure, it satisfied him greatly. His thumb brushed against her clit as he worked his fingers inside her.

"Oh my god oh my god!" Tessa shivered, her thighs pressed together bucking into his hand, her toes curling as she bite the juncture where his neck and shoulder met, whining as she unraveled for him, getting severely worked up by Klaus' touch.

Klaus groaned, finding her biting rather arousing. He played with her eagerly, "Mmm, how does it feel hm? To be utterly taken care of in such a way?" He teased her playfully.

"Mm! Amazing!" Tessa praised with a needy whine, dragging a hand down his body to grope at his bulge, "Klaus I wanna make you cum"

Klaus grinned a little "Perhaps I should make you wait for that darling...I can't reveal all of my mysteries in one day after all" he teased her, still enjoying her as he kissed her neck.

"Waiting...hmm" Tessa tensed up, her legs trembling, her hips jerking she was getting so close, "Oh fuck please, Klaus!" She circled her arms around his neck and side pulling him closer, the slick slide of his fingers was driving her closer to jumping off that ledge, her neck open for him, he could easily bite her

Klaus growled a bit, unable to resist sinking his fangs in for a taste. He wanted a little taste, and he could heal the bite marks later, so Rebekah wouldn't notice. He kept fingering her, knowing the pleasure of the bite would be enough to make her come undone.

The scream of pleasure that clawed it's way from Tessa's lips came suddenly, the feel of Klaus' teeth in her shocking and mind blowing, erotic, her body sent spiraling into complete pleasure, the likes of which she'd never known. Tessa couldn't help sobbing his name, as she clung to him.

Klaus loved the taste of her, but he was sure not to drink too much as she had already had a brush with death previously that day. He licked the bite closed as he brought her through her orgasm, kissing her hungrily.

Slowly Tessa’s body came down, her head swimming as endorphins flooded her, she fed on his lips, tasting the tang of her blood, her eyes closed, as she ran her hands under his shirt.

Klaus grinned a bit "Mmm...how do you feel now hm?" He teased playfully "I do wonder...if my feeding on you would eliminate the need for you to cut yourself. If not i understand, it merely is a thought I considered."

"I am so willing to try... I've never felt anything like that or this" Tessa nuzzled Klaus, trying to stifle her yawn by burying her face in his chest. Everything felt surreal. Vampires were real, Klaus was an ancient one called an Original, his whole family was, and he had just drank her blood. "Question? I'm guessing the a straight up bite isn't going to turn me right?"

Klaus smiled softly "No, love, turning takes a bit more than that" He answered. He wasn't going to tell her yet, mostly because she had his blood in her system and he didn't want her FORCING him to turn her. He was sure she'd never do that but...he had to be careful

"Cool. I'm fairly certain I'm not ready to be a vampire. No offense." She grinned, before ducking her head a little. "What's it like being a hybrid? Do you change form? Does it hurt if you do? How long can you go with out blood?"

"I can change form...unlike my other werewolf brethren I have control over when I shift. I can shift when the moon is full, or any other time day or night" He explained. "Shifting hurts the first few times, mostly because your body is trying to fight it" Klaus ran a hand down Tessa’s back. "But afterward...there's no pain involved. As for feeding my siblings and I can go longer than some, but the longer we go the weaker we get. The vervain my sister has been giving you protects you from a few of our vampiric talents as well." he explained.

Tessa gawked. "That shit she said was for my health!?" She rolled to her beside and grabbed her phone fully prepared to call Rebekah on her shit when she saw a few hundred cumulative texts. "Oh holy shit... I have THREE HUNDRED piled up texts from..." Hooking her hair behind her ears Tessa pecked around her phone screen. "Holy fuck, David sent fifty, Alex about a hundred...Jasper...Jesus and Peter...Peter Franzen you lunatic who sends that many text messages! Oh look he’s fucking telling me what to do again!" Anger filled her as she wound up and threw her phone as hard as she could toward a wall.

Klaus moved quickly to catch the phone, holding it in his hand "please do not break your phone, don't you need it for work? Besides, they were probably concerned for you...my family and I do not have the best reputation" he admitted, having a feeling she was surrounded by more supernaturals than she knew.

"Pfft! How would they even know that!?" Tessa got to her knees crawling to the edge of the bed, then going to snatch her phone back, but Klaus was trying to play keep away and she wasn't wearing any heels so she was a little shorter, that just meant she had to be clever. Tessa ducked her head down and bit his exposed nipple while pinching the other, neither action gentle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shizznits I'm aware this chapter was long as fuuuuuck but I don't really have a good breaking point in it. So MY BAD but at the same time yaaay more to read lol


	13. Chapter 13

"Pfft! How would they even know that!?" Tessa got to her knees crawling to the edge of the bed, then going to snatch her phone back, but Klaus was trying to play keep away and she wasn't wearing any heels so she was a little shorter, that just meant she had to be clever. Tessa ducked her head down and bit his exposed nipple while pinching the other, neither action gentle.

Klaus made an undignified sound (that he would totally deny later, "What the bloody--" He knew she was after her phone, so he tossed it onto her bed, waiting for her to go after it before he sped over to it, lounging comfortably with the phone in his hand again "Do you really think you'd win in a keep away match?" he snickered

Tessa grinned crawling on to the bed on her hands and knees, gliding her body up his, thinking all the naughty thoughts she could to get herself worked up, get her scent heavier, her bottom lip between her teeth as she brought her face closer to Klaus' her lips pressing to his, as she let loose little moans of his name, settling her hips over his lap. 

"Mmm, Klaus..." Tessa groaned, grinding her hips into his, her arms going around his shoulders until she felt him melting into her "Klaus, I need...mmm, I need" Tessa slowly kept grinding on him, biting his neck hard as she groaned, using it to distract him into getting her phone back in her hands. "I need... my phone back!" She giggled triumphantly, wiggling the device in his face.

Klaus was dumbfounded for a moment "That...was very, VERY dirty." He commented, smirking slightly "I'm impressed" He added, looking at her curiously "You are full of surprises...and I'm not often surprised" he chuckled. He was turned on of course...but he had to admit, that was pretty clever of her, using his desire against him.

Tessa smirked, trying to calm herself from how worked up she made herself. "You're hard by the way" She grinned, feeling a little confidant over it. "Thanks for catching my phone though...I actually really need this..." Carefully so as not to hurt him Tessa shifted off his lap, moving to lean against him and open a massive reply to Peter, Jasper, the other guys from Vikings and the others they'd roped into contacting her. 

"I was taking me time after having a few fights with some friends, one of you is in this reply all, I'm fine and I've been keeping up with my bosses and such. I just needed time to be alone and handle my life here. Where I am which NONE of you need to know about. I just wanted time to think with out being told what to do or not to do"

Klaus smiled slightly "You are a naughty little tease" he answered "But...perhaps we can move forward now" he answered with a shrug "I mean...now that you know my family's secret, you can truly get to know us properly."

"Moving forward is good. I like it and I agree to it. I want to get to know you like I said. Try a relationship." She turned her head to kiss him again, groaning when her phone began buzzing and binging. "I'm going to have to change my ringtone after this...I'm already getting irritated by this one. 

Separate from the others Peter messaged her privately. 'Tessa, I missed you so fucking much. Darling girl, please tell me you don't hate me? I've been stupid. I've been a complete ass. I'm sorry' Tessa scrunched her face at the message. "I don't hate you Peter" She mumbled to herself as she typed the message out and sent it. 'Promise we can really truly talk face to face?' Tessa bit her lip and sigh. 'Yes. I hate that you're doing this to me though...' Stretching she sent a few more texts before setting her phone to charge on the night stand and snuggling into Klaus.

Klaus kissed the top of her head, hugging her gently "Mmm...Do you want me to stay tonight?" he asked curiously with a smile, nuzzling her and letting her snuggle. "I may have to call Rebekah to let her know so she doesn't show up like a crazy person, but I am happy to stay." he added

"I definitely want you to stay. Yeah call or text. Or we can to a video call....WAIT is my neck marked up? Like hickeys. I know the bites closed, THAT was weird to feel by the way, like weird lil tingles...almost like spiders."

Klaus smiled slightly "I don't think so?" he looked at her neck "Nope. All good, you're clear" he chuckled "I think a video call might be best, my sister will go out of her mind with worry otherwise."

Tessa nodded rushing to change her shirt quickly, something large and loose before jumping back beside Klaus with her hair rushed and smoothed. "Right here we go" She made the call and truthfully Rebekah was a mess of worry and strife pleading with Tessa to come to her house, to have Klaus bring her to the Abattoir. 

Tessa yawned, tucking her face in to Klaus' arm trying to muffle it. "Bekah... Breathe, it's cool. Just not tonight. I'm tired and I'm just going to sleep. Klaus is behaving. I swear. He's staying the night to keep an eye on me. He saved me OK. Why would he save me just to eat me?" Tessa yawned again, annoyed by it. She loathed yawning, so FUCKING annoying! Made her eyes watery and red. "I'm fine" 

Rebekah sighed rubbing her temples. "Alright. Alright but if Klaus tries anything at all you tell me and I'll beat him bloody. But first thing in the morning after you wake I want you here to meet my other brothers." 

"Yeah Sure, sure. Will do."


	14. Important Announcement

I know some of you are wanting this to be a new chapter. I'm sorry to say.... this won't be updated for quite some time. I have lost everything I've been writing both solo and with my best friend. 

There was a massive error in ... I don't even know what. With my PC and everything that I held dear on my PC is dead and gone. There was no way to save it all. It was sudden and consuming.

I fucked up some how. I'm not in a good place anymore mentally with all that was lost. You may think this is dramatic and what not but in all truth there's a cycle to my life and I've literally got no way to stop it.

I get relaxed and feel safe and secure with my writing and then like the Nothing from Neverending story, despair comes out of nowhere and I lose all my writing. Be it a house fire, a flooded basement where my things were being kept temporarily or getting stuck living with lunatics that decided to trash EVERYTHING I owned at that point in my life. Or repeatedly having computer crashes that destroy EVERYTHING I've typed.

Or hey my boyfriend thinks I should really try using Linux on my made for Windows PC. That's what recently happened. Something went wrong with Linux, therefore I literally don't know what it was, and all my months and months of writing, family photos, character folders that defined their lives and appearances, ALL OF IT GONE.

I'm typing this on my phone and trying not to fall apart. I didn't want to just vanish and leave people hanging and unawares. 

I'm sorry. I'll do what I can. When I can. Because I still don't have my PC back yet.


End file.
